Brat from Hell
by psyNEKOpath
Summary: When Asami said he wanted to know his "soul" he didn't mean that he wanted to be haunted by a sexy ghost.
1. A Sexy Boy Has Come to Haunt Me: part I

**Hello! Here my first story. This (crazy) idea pop into my head one night when I was dreaming about these sexy characters (I'll never understand my unconscious mind!) Actually I had a few more ideas but wasn't sure which one I should write first. I hope I made the right choice. *shy* I'm still learning English, so if there are any mistakes I apologize. m(_ _)m Please feel free to point them and I'll do my best to improve myself! Anyway, thanks for reading!**

_***Finder Series and its characters belong to embodiment of the Yaoi Goddess Yamane Ayano.**_**  
**

* * *

**BRAT FROM HELL**

**Chapter 1: "A Sexy Boy Has Come to Haunt Me: part I"**

The towering skyscrapers was starting to hide the red sun behind them, which was drawing a wide, golden line on the dark blue waters of Tokyo Bay. Behind the windows welcoming the skyline they created, a boy was watching the beautiful view. It was the only reason he came this five-star waterfront restaurant every now and then despite the fact it was always filled with rich and stuck-up assholes and bitches. One of the ways to kill time as his boring life _goes on_. He was sitting on a _table _as always, leaning his back against the glass and one of his legs crossed over a bent knee. He kept glancing at the people chattering happily and enjoying their meal. _Damn you for eating all good food in front of me!_

He was thinking of leaving for the day when a sudden commotion disturbed the peaceful atmosphere. Searching for the source of the noise he noticed it was coming from two tables away from he was on. Men in black suits, more like goons, were here and there. A tall, well-built man in obviously tailor-made three-piece suit stood facing away from him and held out a chair for his companion, a long black haired diva. Even the manager himself came to greet him and his female companion. _Hmph, another rich bastard._

After the small crowd had left and a waiter served their drinks the new arrival's face came into his view, making the boy gasp loudly. That face… gorgeous much! Attractive and unreadable along with slicked back, dark hairs. He was beautiful – in a manly way. He couldn't take his eyes off him, captivated by the amber eyes, almost burning with an intense, rich golden hue. Oddly enough, he had a feeling that he saw them before, _somewhere_.

At some point in his daydream he thought the man was looking right at him but told himself it is impossible.

* * *

After a tiring day that involves paperwork and boring meetings Asami Ryuichi was at his next stop: another boring dinner with one of his business partners. He didn't have the slightest interest in her but she insisted on a _date_ with him; not that Asami cared, workaday stuff.

"Thank you for agreeing to have dinner with me, Ryuichi-san."

Pushing back the irritation at the way his name was called Asami _smiled_. "No need to thank me. It's a pleasure to meet you, _Airi_."

The woman chuckled and took a sip from her red wine. While sighing quietly Asami, too, took a sip and almost chocked on his drink when he spotted something. A sexy boy sitting on a table? Kirishima, Asami's right hand man and secretary, was beside him in a flash, checking if he was alright. How come a boy like that sits there and no one notices it? He wondered if the boy was a VIP or something because everyone seemed to ignore him even though he was there and wasn't dressing appropriately. Now that he mentioned it, the boy had _great_ fashion sense. His plain, white kimono which loosely tied with a black obi was hanging over one shoulder, showing his smooth chest. One side of his kimono was hitched up and wide open as a result of his bent knee, only to reveal thin, creamy legs. God, he wasn't wearing any underwear. Asami forced himself to look up at his face. His head was tilted and almost silvery, sandy blonde hair was covering one of his beautiful hazel eyes. He had never seen such a natural beauty before and his cock twitched at the enticing sight. He made a mental note to have Kirishima find information about him later.

"Ryuichi-san? Are you okay?" Airi asked worriedly, noticing the sudden feral eyes.

Asami sighed, first things first. "Yes, I'm okay."

The rest of the meal was a blur to him. The only sounds that came out from his mouth were 'hn' or 'mm'. He just watched the boy and the boy watched him, admiration and wonderment in those eyes and what was that, yearning? He felt himself getting harder and harder with each passing minute. He wouldn't mind at all to have that cute boy as his companion instead of this chatty woman.

"…chi-san?"

"Ryuichi-san?"

Coming out of his trance, he ordered his eyes to look at the woman before him but they seem to have felt rebellious at the moment. "Yes?"

The woman remained silent for a few seconds. "I was saying I'll be right back," with that said she rose from her seat. Asami stood up as well and stayed that way until she was out of sight. With a sigh he sat back only to see the very boy he had been feasting his eyes on sat opposite him, on the chair that Airi was sitting just a minute ago. He wondered why his men were allowing such a case; that was something to ponder on later.

"Damn, she sure is lucky to eat such good stuff."

"I may order for you, too, if you want."

The boy's head snapped up and his wide eyes met older man's amused ones. _No way, right…?_ He looked around but there was no one nearby. "Y-You… Can you see me?" he asked hesitantly.

Asami stared, then ignoring the suspicious feeling inside him he chuckled softly. "I need to be blind not to see a little cute thing like you."

The boy blushed at his remark. He was right about his conclusion, this boy was cute and amusing, openly displaying all of his emotions. He did like him, not to mention this one seemed full of mystery. He wanted to know him, taste and devour him, both his 'body' and 'soul'. "So tell me boy, what is your-"

"Ryuichi-san?"

He looked up to see (unluckily) his companion watching him curiously. When he turned his eyes back, the boy had already gone.

* * *

The clock struck three in the morning and the door of the penthouse opened, revealing a very irritated Asami. He hurriedly took off his shoes and coat; if it were another time he would have put them neatly but now they were left forgotten on the ground they landed. He walked straight to the bathroom while stripping, leaving a line of clothes behind him on the floor of tidy house.

Once inside shower Asami rested his head on his arm and allowed hot water to hit his body and relax it. The previous events weren't leave him alone. After the boy disappeared into thin air, he personally asked the manager about him but the man didn't even get what he was asking, let alone answer it. Then he had Kirishima look into him, all he got was 'nothing'. Literally nothing. No one else saw him, not even his men. Not pleased with results he wanted to see surveillance footage (of course unescorted.) Though he wished he didn't do that. There was no boy was shown in the footage. He watched in bewilderment himself talking to emptiness like a mad man. He wondered if he saw a ghost or something, that boy asked if he could see him after all. He grunted and quickly got rid of that thought. He'll be damned if he starts to believe the supernatural. Although the thought of hallucinating was also unacceptable.

After fifteen minutes, he got out of shower, toweled and threw himself on his king-size bed. There was no need for clothes. He just wanted to sleep, sleep and forget his imaginary cute boy. The boy... For a moment his hand slid lower but he stopped himself. _What are you? High-school boy?_ He rested his arm on his eyes, waiting the damn sleep would go trouble of coming to him. After a few minutes his eyelids started to get heavy. _Finally..._

"Wow, you got a nice body there."

Asami's eyes snapped open to (unknown?) voice. Actually he jumped maybe the first time after years, wait... did he just swear loudly? Well, anyone would do that if they knew they were staying in a secure house and alone. He immediately reached for the gun under his pillow before turning on the bedside lamp and sitting on the bed.

"Who the fuck are you?" he asked as his eyes searched for the owner of the voice. To say he was speechless when he saw his very imaginary boy sitting on top of the wardrobe would be an understatement.

Asami stood up, wrapped the satin covers around his hip but not before grabbing his cell phone from the nightstand and hitting a speed dial button – just in case. He walked backwards away from him towards the bedroom door. "I. said. who. the. fuck. are. you?"

Was this boy really an imagination? He wondered if there was any point in asking if he is... _No!_ There should be a logical explanation for everything.

The boy grinned. He was enjoying himself beyond measure. He waved his hand in uncaring gesture. "Please, chill man. As if you can _kill_ me."

Asami's eye twitched. "Don't get too cocky, brat."

_Who is he calling a brat!_ But before he can retort the door of the bedroom opened and a spectacled man barged in with a gun in his hands.

Seeing his boss' gun pointed in the air Kirishima asked quickly. "Asami-sama, what happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm alright," he hesitated for a moment. It wouldn't kill to try and see. "But it seems we have an intruder."

"Intruder?" Kirishima looked around, the windows were closed, just like the other windows and doors in the penthouse. He glanced worriedly at his boss who was _still_ busy with pointing his gun at the air itself. He cleared his throat as he lowered his gun. "Asami-sama, was someone here? Should I alert the security?"

Just as he thought. Here Kirishima was looking at him like he had grown two heads. He glanced back to the boy who waved at him in return, grinning. Asami suddenly had a very bad feeling. He lowered his gun, walked and sat on his bed. The blonde boy jumped down then, no, he glided down and landed lightly, laughed and bounced around Kirishima. The funny part was that Kirishima never noticed him. _Am I going crazy?_

"Kirishima, I think I had a nightmare. There's nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure, Asami-sama? You seem, umm, distracted," he grimaced at his own word.

"I'm fine. Don't wor–" Asami visibly startled. Damn, he was doing things that don't suit him. How could one not, when he saw an _imaginary_ (sexy) boy hugging his stoic-faced secretary very sensually. _I'm definitely going crazy._

In an instant Kirishima was beside him, pressing a hand on his forehead. "I apologize for my behavior but I don't think you are fine. You were acting strange this night as well. Is something wrong? It seems you don't have a fever. You were working too much recently. Maybe you wore yourself out. I suggest you to take a day off. I will–"

"For fuck's sake, Kirishima! I don't need a second mother!"

"I'm sorry but–"

"Go back. Like you said I must be tired. A little sleep and it'll be okay."

"Forgive me, sir, but it will not." He ignored the look that sent his way. His boss never acted this way before of course he would worry. "I will take care of business tomorrow. Please take a day off."

Asami sighed. Kirishima was unstoppable when he is in full mother hen mode. "Fine," he grunted a sigh, "but only until noon."

Kirishima opened his mouth to object but immediately shut it when he saw his boss' look: '_say one more word and I'll shoot you here and now._'

Asami lay on the bed with covers over his body. After a minute or two he sighed. "Kirishima," he growled, "What are you still waiting for?"

"Asami-sama, I want to be sure that you are really alright."

"Want to sing a lullaby too?"

"If that is what you want, sir..."

"Kirishima?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Get out."

"Yes, sir."

The boy watched them smiling. When was the last time he had so much fun? Now that he finally found someone – not to say someone strong, powerful (and handsome) at that – he would not wait in vain anymore, he would have his answers. He looked at the sleeping man and sat on the bed next to him. _Well, I'll let you sleep for now but tomorrow be ready to face the reality._

Asami woke up to the sun blinding his eyes. He grimaced, _which idiot left the curtains open?_ He sighed, what a night it was. Now he started to imagine some sexy boys; as if he hadn't fucked a very attractive boy just two days ago! But that brat had really a nice body, slim and beautiful and a sexy, rounded ass too. He had to compliment himself for his excellent imagination. With a sigh he turned to other side to relax again and––

"Good morning, big boy."

Asami lay there dumbstruck. Here the boy was lying on the bed beside him, leaning on one hand and grinning. _This is not happening. Is it because I was thinking about him?_ They stared at each other silently at least for two minutes before the boy spoke. "Well... You see... There is this thing I want to talk – Hey! Where are you going? Listen to me! Come on–"

Like hell he will sit and listen to a... whatever he is. Without paying attention to him Asami got out of the bed. He needed to get rid of this. There were enough things he had to think in his life, there was no need for another one, especially something like _this_. No matter what the boy is, if he ignores him long enough surely he would be gone forever.

Easier said than done. The boy followed him like a shadow and tried to draw his attention. While showering, at breakfast, while trying to read his newspaper, in the car, in the office, all day! He was about to shoot someone but forced himself to stay calm. However, there was something bugging him; he didn't waste time pondering about it, still, the trace of sorrow in the boy's eyes was in a corner of Asami's mind.

* * *

**"Once upon a time there was a yakuzaaa **

**He was a ruthless bastard, he got goons and guuuns **

**His name was Asami Ryuichiiii, he was an asshooole"**

The boy watched Asami as he sang his made-up song voice at full blast. This asshole was really pissing him off! How can he be so stubborn? It was already three days and the man hasn't acknowledged his existence for once! He _literally_ tried everything to make him give in; stalked him everywhere, damn even he was peeing, sang during his meetings (like he was doing right now), jumped on his bed at nights, even if it hurt his pride he did funny faces in front of him. Scratch that, he even haunted him in his dreams – he had discovered this amazing ability while haunting some stranger people, for he was bored to _death_. Sure there were times the man looked like he _was_ emitting dark flames but didn't even bat an eyelash. _Such an asshole..._

'Brat from Hell.' Could there be more befitting phrase to describe the boy? In these past three days Asami has learned he can really be a patient person. Oh if only that brat were in the flesh... He was wrong if he thought that he could rest at least while sleeping. What was that dream about again? His being a fucking mouse and... He had better forget it. Now he was in the middle of an important meeting and he had to listen to a stupid song about himself (what the hell was with that song anyway?) His eyes were closed so that he wouldn't see 'Brat from Hell' that was busy with dancing on his desk. He wondered why the boy chose him out of all people to haunt. Did he cause his death somewhat? Or someone he killed cursed him or something? He refused to believe at first but as time went by he accepted the fact that this brat was really a ghost. A _ghost_... He wanted to laugh. Though it was better than being a schizophrenic.

"Asami-sama, the price you are asking is too high. Maybe you might want…"

"**He was a selfish maaan, always was wearing a fucking suiiit"**

Asami pinched the bridge of his nose. "The cargo you will be receiving is definitely high-quality, Okimura-san," he said as he sighed umpteenth time.

"**He was shooting everyooone, he was fucking everyooone"**

"I don't have any doubts about that but–"

"You know that I spared you time more than necessary, right?" This meeting was taking longer than it should have been and he wasn't sure if he can stay calm any longer.

"Yeaaah man, leave already. Don't steal the Mighty Lord Asami's time anymore." The ghost said playfully as he sat on the other couch opposite the one Okimura was sitting, extending his legs over the coffee table in between them. Asami was pleased for a moment that the boy finally stopped singing but apparently he had other plans.

"Asami-sama, do you think you're the only one I can do business with?"

Asami snorted. "And where will you find someone else willing to do business with you?" Okimura opened his mouth but he cut in. "Even if there _is_ someone, can he offer you goods better than those of mine?"

"T-That is..." Okimura's discomfort was evident in his voice and he wiped his sweaty forehead with a handkerchief.

"Hey, hey, go easy on the poor guy, _Asami-sama_."

Asami's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and he tried to ignore the face that was inches from his. "Now, Okimura-san, can I assume that you are willing to _pay the price_?"

"I..." Okimura sighed defeated. "Alright, Asami-sama. You will get your payment."

"Ahh? This quick?" The boy leaned his elbow over Asami's shoulder behind the man. Even if Asami didn't feel it, it was a such a weird feeling. "What a boring guy, right, dear bastard?"

_Compared to your tenacity? Yes._ The yakuza thought with no small hint of amusement. "Well then. When I get my money you will get your cargo."

"Fine. Now if you'll excuse me." Okimura got up. He was about to leave the office when Asami spoke again.

"It was a pleasure to do business with you, Okimura-san."

Okimura snorted under his breath and left the room. If there _was_ something the boy liked about the man, it was his negotiation skills. He was reading people like an open book, manipulating their minds with a baritone tone that hypnotizes and unwavering eyes that pierces souls; moving like a sly snake, driving his prey into a corner, and no one would ever realize what he was doing until they were in the place he wanted them to be, in his trap. He wondered if it was the same with him as well. It wasn't fun anymore to drive him crazy like in the beginning, always talking to himself. But giving up wasn't an option, not anymore. He gave Asami a dirty look. _If you think I'll give in you're wrong! In your dreams bastard! No, not even in your dreams!_

* * *

"Look who's here! Asami Ryuichi!" A fair haired man with vivid gray eyes called out, causing the boy to startle.

"Yanagi Hiroya," Asami mocked. "Is the shipment ready?"

The other man chuckled. "Getting down to business as always?"

"We didn't come here to hang around, Hiro. We should _get down_ to business."

"Why, Ryu-kun, don't be such a hothead." He threw an arm around Asami's shoulder as he led him further into the Port.

Asami growled. "Don't call me that when there are people around us."

"Easy, easy. No need to be shy." While Asami growled under his breath Hiroya turned to his men, "Bring the samples."

_Wow... They must be really close._ If the boy learned something in these days he spent with Asami, it was this man was anything but tolerant. The man called Hiroya was tall, not as tall as Asami, and he looked young but probably was about Asami's age. He had a strange feeling toward the man, unable to describe it he decided he didn't like the man. They walked and he followed them until they stopped in front of a big stack of shipping containers. As the ghost hated waiting he started to wander around.

Asami lit a cigarette while waiting. He looked at brat out of the corner of his eye; he was watching the full moon and sea excitedly like a child, eyes sparkling happily. The yakuza allowed a small smile. The boy was far from 'Brat from Hell' at the moment. Even if he was a pain in the ass he never created any real trouble for him. Well, expect for turning his life into a living hell. On the other hand, Hiroya was always pushing his patience. He was a businessman who owns a few big companions specialized in transportation and shipbuilding but beneath the surface doing dirty work. Like certain someone – Asami mocked. Hiroya's influence on trade routes was for benefit of Asami. Of course that wasn't the only reason why he tolerated him, when he thinks their past.

Two man have come back carrying a wooden crate and placed it on the shadowed ground. The crate was filled with various supplies – that was what the boy thought until one of the man opened a hidden compartment. His eyes grew bigger when he saw the content. Packets filled with some kind of white powder... _Wow, am I witnessing a drug deal? I wish I had a camera with me. _Wait, why did he wish it? He shrugged the strange feeling off and continued to watch.

After some business talk and bargain they were on the way to their cars. The ghost chose the top of the limo as his new resident while waiting for Asami so they can go home to continue their lively home life.

Two man stood near their cars. Hiroya gave Asami a squeeze on the shoulder. "See you later, Ryu-kun," he chirped cheerfully.

"It was sweet to see you again."

_Eh?_ Was Hiroya looking at him right in the eye? Nope nope. He was behind Asami so the man probably was looking him. Most probably...

Asami grunted under his breath a 'nn' and slid into his car with the boy behind him.

"Be careful on your way home!" Hiroya's voice echoed in the air merrily.

_Yeap, they were definitely close._

* * *

After another unsuccessful attempt to have a conversation with Asami on the way home, the boy sat angrily before the floor-to-ceiling window in the living room and just watched colorful and brilliant night-time Tokyo. He fell in love with the view the first time he saw it.

He pulled his legs to his chest and hugged them unconsciously lost in deep thoughts. Why was Asami rejecting him so badly? He wanted to find some answers, to understand the situation he is in. He was like this for... how long has it been again? Six months? Seven months? He still remembered the first time he woke up. Remembering nothing, not knowing where he was, who he was or what happened. Without realizing he was a damned ghost or whatever he was, he wasn't even sure of that, trying to talk to people, trying so hard to make himself heard. He was scared, is still scared, and alone. That's why when he found someone who could hear and see him he was beyond happy. He thought maybe now he can find a clue. But of course his savior had to be a total asshole who cares no one but himself. Maybe he should just give up and accept his fate? Leave this world eventually, leave everything behind, leave this man... _No! I'll 'die' before I lost to this bastard!_

He glanced at his dear bastard sitting across him on his luxurious couch gracefully, a glass in one hand and the other holding a cigarette, as though everything was okay, as though he didn't have a care in the world, as though he wasn't there at all... He turned his back on him with a snort but couldn't help mumbling the question that has been occupying his mind. "How long do you plan to ignore me? It won't change anything."

_How long indeed..._ Asami watched the boy as his face filled with sadness, despair, doubt and finally resolution. The boy was like an open book. He wasn't used to such genuineness, it was amusing to watch. Asami smirked, sure he was annoying as hell and all but he had to admit he was impressed by his stubbornness and the way his eyes burning with defiance. If only he was in flesh... Oh he would teach him how to screw with people. It might have been fun to keep a boy like him around but what was the point of it if you can't touch him? He was just a ghost after all. There was no reason for him to get involved hence he didn't talk to him. It was about time for the ghost to go and find someone else. Besides he had a very bad feeling about him for some unknown reason.

The boy sat there until the sun started to come up but he never noticed that Asami was watching him intently all that time.

* * *

That night at somewhere else, two men were sitting across from each other. After Hiroya had left the Port he got an unexpected call. The man on the phone requested a meeting with him. As he was a curious man he agreed to meet him.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet me, Yanagi-sama."

"Well, I'm curious to know what you have to say, Okimura-san," he said with a smirk.

Okimura was shaking with anger by the time he got out of Asami's office. How dare that bastard humiliate him like that! And it wasn't the first time as well! He had enough! Asami would regret that even if it is the last thing he does!

"I heard that you did another successful deal this night?"

"So?"

"You may think things are going well but are you really satisfied with your current status?"

The other man smiled though his eyes were another story. "My business doesn't concern you. What are you trying to say?"

"Please Yanagi-sama… Everyone knows that you and Asami... sama are old rivals. Isn't it time for you to be number one in this line of business?"

"You're swimming on dangerous waters, Okimura-san. What if this speech of yours decides to fly and land on Asami's ears?"

"That's why I'm _here_, with _you_. If you listen to me we both will make a profit from this."

Hiroya leaned forward eagerly, "I'm all ears."

* * *

**Wow, can't believe I did it. I hope it was alright. *****hides* ****Actually it was mainly comedy at first but it became something darker as I wrote and it got too long so decided to split the first chapter into two. I'll update the remaining part soon. Please review, tell me your thoughts, my mistakes or your suggestions. See you soon!**


	2. A Sexy Boy Has Come to Haunt Me: part II

**Hey! Sorry for the wait! Honestly, I didn't expect to get much review, maybe 4 or 5... I'm super duper happy! o(≧▽≦)o****Thanks for reviews, follows and favorites! I don't know if this chapter will appeal to your tastes but it had to be that way. I hope you like it!**

*****_**Finder Series and its characters belong to embodiment of the Yaoi Goddess Yamane Ayano.**_

* * *

**BRAT FROM HELL**

**Chapter 2: "A Sexy Boy Has Come to Haunt Me: part II"**

Asami sat on his luxurious, leather office chair as he read the reports his secretary prepared. Information about hotels and clubs, progress with the latest purchases, negotiations on the coming arms deal, a new group of naive brats trying to fly high, etc. etc. nothing new.

"Is this all, Kirishima?" asked Asami as he signed the last paper.

"Actually there is one more thing, sir."

"What is it?"

"You need to speak with the intruder."

"What intruder?"

"The intruder from that day, that blonde boy. You still didn't speak with him."

"Where did you learn that?" Asami was confused, wondering how his secretary knew about the brat.

"Let me speak freely then." Asami made a gesture for him to continue.

"Boss, aren't you ashamed of yourself? How could you turn down someone who needs your help? I didn't know you were such an inconsiderate man."

"Kirishima. Have you lost your mind?" For the first time Kirishima _dared_ to speak to him like this. Even though it was an inexcusable attitude, rather than getting angry he was slightly amazed.

"Be quiet!" Kirishima grabbed his tie and came face to face with the yakuza by pulling it. "Your actions cannot be tolerated."

Asami's glaring eyes flashed dangerously. He didn't know just what's got into his secretary but he was ready to remind him of his place rather nicely. Yes, he was… only his body wasn't. _Why can't I move?_

"For that matter, Asami-_kun_, you will take your punishment like a _good boy_."

"I didn't know you wanted to die that badly."

Kirishima simply smiled and snapped his fingers. In a split second the office changed to his hidden room and his cuffed wrists were attached to the chains hanging from the ceiling, and his body naked. _What the hell?_

Kirishima walked in front of him slowly. Asami's eyes nearly popped out when he saw his secretary in a leather outfit; black shorts, long boots, two leather belts on his chest crossing each other... He didn't know if he should feel queasy or impressed. If there was one thing he was sure of, it was that Asami would never forget this one moment throughout his life... _ugh_.

Kirishima snapped a whip on the floor. "To have a room like this in your house... What a perverted boss you are."

Asami glared and Kirishima tilted his head with a mischievous smirk on his face. "Are you ready, dear bastard?"

_Dear bastard?_ Where did he hear that before? Asami's eyes widened upon realizing before he could prevent it and he growled deeply between his clenched teeth. Then Kirishima actually grinned like the Cheshire Cat and a second later the brat was standing in his place.

"Took you long enough." In his sexy kimono the boy came closer to him, whip still in his hand, a very bad combination for Asami.

"Still won't talk?" A playful and at the same time sad curve crossed the boy's lips. "Well, I must say you impressed me but enough is enough. We need to get rid of that pigheadedness of yours. If it'll be by pain, so be it."

Asami deigned no reply. A little pain was never enough to break his resolve. But that wasn't his main concern. For some stupid reason the idea of getting whipped by a (sexy as hell) brat seemed too appealing. Maybe this was a _dream_ but it was becoming a matter of pride for him. That is, if the boy _had_ the nerve to do it of course.

The boy circled the man slowly and finally stopped behind him. Apparently he had. Asami was a little surprised, to be honest. _A little devil in angel's clothes, huh?_

"Well then, if you don't mind me..."

As soon as the words spoken a whistling sound had echoed in the room just before a stinging feeling welcomed his back. Asami stiffened, as the received pain evoked a long forgotten feeling inside him.

"Oh? You like that? I wonder how many more you'll get before you give in, you perverted old man."

Second crack found its way to his back. Every little thing was real despite this being a fake world. Bit by bit, his mind wandered away from reality, to a far away memory. No matter _whose_ hands it was received, the pain was still the same and also the sensation it gave. The sensations buried deep inside overwhelmed him, he groaned as his body wanted nothing but asking for _more_. He did, _almost_, just before his mind slapped him hard. To break and show weakness in front of someone else? Of a cheeky brat like him? _Bullshit! _It's about time to rise and shine. Asami closed his eyes as he started to chant calmly '_Wake up'._

"Whatever you're trying to do it won't work."

_Wake up. Wake up._

Another one sent shivers to his spine.

_Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!_

The boy halted his movements shocked. _Wha… What the hell?!_ Confused and not knowing what to do, he lifted the whip once again in haste.

To Asami, everything sounded in slow motion as he continued to repeat almost deliriously.

_WAKE UP! WAKE UP!_

In his ears, familiar whistling sound roared, its source travelling in the air to reach its target.

_DAMN IT WAKE–_

"UP!"

Asami jumped from his sleep. He sat there heaving, not because of the _nightmare_, not because of aching feeling on his back, because he was _hard_. And for _what_? Snorting a half laugh, he sat on the edge of the bed and placed his big hand on his face with a frustrated breath.

"H-How...?"

Upon hearing the uncertain voice of the brat he glanced at him between his fingers. The puzzled look on his face proved the boy's confusion as the winds have changed. The longer he looked at him the more he wanted to crush that thin neck between his fingers and fuck him senseless into the mattress all the while stealing the precious breath out of him. Such a pity.

Asami got out of the bed and hurried to the bathroom. He closed the door, leaving the ghost to stare behind him.

The said ghost was shocked. For the first time someone overpowered him. If this didn't prove the man's importance and worth, then what else did? And for the first time he was _feared_ of someone. A glance at the man's eyes, at the dark and evil glint in them, at the murderous aura that sent to nothing were enough to 'scare his soul out of him'.

Just who's the one supposed to be scary here?

* * *

Inside the bathroom, the irritated man threw himself under the cold water without a moment to spare. He gave a heavy sigh, what happened to 'never show weakness'? The damn brat was doing things no one else could do until this time! Fuck, the cold water wasn't working. As though it was real his back was still aching, reminding him of the unwanted memories of a buried past. The snapshots of a dark and stinky room appeared behind his eyelids; those needless, sick feelings trying to rise to the surface. He barely noticed that his hand was already working his length to an angry orgasm. Before long, exhaling a frustrated breath he came into his hand. Asami stood there slightly panting, his eyebrows knitted together as he watched white fluids mixing with water with cold and blank eyes until his body started to react to the chilling water by shuddering and twitching immensely.

When he got out of bathroom the boy was sitting on his bed hugging his legs tightly, hiding his quite likely sulking face behind thin arms. He paid no mind to his hell raising imp and got dressed.

"I won't apologize. It's your fault anyway, that things got this messed up."

Asami was about to leave the room when the thick, mumbling voice halted his steps. He smirked at the boy's cheekiness and immense pride and snorted softly before getting out of the bedroom to make himself a badly needed extremely strong morning coffee.

Upon hearing the soft sound Asami made, the boy abruptly lifted his head, bewildered to hear something, even if it was so small, anything from the man who was ignoring him all this time. The next thing he knew, he was beside Asami in the kitchen in nothing flat.

"Hey… Did you just…?" The man continued to prepare his coffee with a more stern face than usual. He was a bundle of nerves; none of his doings have worked until today, maybe he crossed the line _a little_ but now Asami was displaying those barely there expressions.

"H-Hey… I-I, umm…"

Asami had a very good idea of what the boy was trying to do. Taking his cup he sat on his favorite armchair in the living room. The little imp followed him like a puppy, causing him to nearly smile, _nearly_. After a few seconds of squirming the boy sat on his knees on the floor in front of the armchair, across him. Asami had to resist the urge to stroke the soft-looking hair of the boy and show him some affection he so craved but no, not after this morning. Let the brat bust his ass.

"Asami."

The serious tone the boy used surprised the yakuza. He unfolded the newspaper, intending but pretending to read.

"I'm not some jackass who takes pleasure in driving people mad. It may sound crazy but I really need… ugh, your h-help. You're the first one… since I–… Whatever, b-besides it's not like you'll lose anything if you speak with me. You… You seem to think I'll take your soul or something…"

Since the boy has watched him closely all this time, he could see the small changes on Asami's face. Now, those cold eyes had softened a little, so little, but it was there. Now that he got a reaction from the man, it was time to change tactics.

"So… What I'm saying is… you know, d-don't ignore me… and uh, talk… talk to me…"

… … …

"… _pl_… … … _please_… …" He all but forced the last word.

Ugh, did that sound come from his shattered pride? But then something happened that had never happened in the past five days. Without moving his head, Asami glanced at him for a split second then turned his eyes back. He'd have missed it if he weren't watching so carefully.

Even then, Asami still didn't say anything.

After that dramatic speech of his, the ghost brat went back to his favorite place, in front of the window. He seemed he has put down roots there and didn't stalk him, which is a first. Not dwelling on the subject Asami got out of the penthouse.

Kirishima was already waiting for him with the limo in front of the apartment complex. As his boss approached he opened the car door and bowed. "Good morning, Asami-sama."

To his surprise his boss didn't get in but stood inches from him. Kirishima wanted to squirm under the scrutinizing gaze. He was about to ask if there was something on his face when the man spoke finally.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Kirishima. There won't be a next time for your inexcusable manners."

After that, Asami got in the car, leaving a gaping secretary behind him. He remained petrified until his boss' angry voice warn him 'get off his ass already'.

That day, Kirishima spent his time with racking his brain over only one question: _Just what did I do?_

* * *

The boy left the penthouse after Asami. He walked and floated around the city for hours, in search of someone to haunt and have fun. He messed with a couple of punks and taught a painful lesson to a snatcher he happened to saw. Serves them right!

Currently, he was sitting on the stairs of a tower block's entrance, watching the people come and go, though his mind was on a certain yakuza. How a living being managed to beat him in his game was already beyond his ken. But the worst thing that bothers him was the faint scars on Asami's back. Even though he saw them and had a very good idea of what they were, he still continued to his _play_ because he thought the man was just a perverted bastard who enjoys such _plays_. Hmph. Not on the _receiving_ side, by the look of it. He was just testing the remaining ways he could use on the man. It's not that he enjoyed inflicting pain to the people either, his hands were shaking all along and every time he swished the whip he winced more than the man. But as the saying goes, needs must when the devil drives. What can he say, he was a desperate ghost. However, he definitely didn't expect him to react like that. _So even a man like him has secrets, huh?_

His thoughts had interrupted when a familiar figure went past him. What was he doing here? Curious, he proceeded to haunt the man.

* * *

Asami was on his way to an uptown warehouse of his. An hour ago around 7pm he got a call from Okimura, informing him that two arsonists caused a fire in the warehouse which holds the cargo he bought, they held captive the men and the situation requiring his presence. Whether it's true or not, he was sure someone's head would roll.

Half an hour later the BMW arrived at its destination. Asami got out of his car and walked slowly toward the warehouse with his two trusted men, Kirishima and Suoh. He frowned, everything looked normal from the outside. Asami opened the gate of the warehouse, to meet a man sitting on a chair in the middle of the place with a wicked grin on his face, Okimura.

"Ah, how nice of you to grace us with your presence, Asami-_sama_. I was starting to get bored."

"What is the meaning of this, Okimura?" The way their boss' eyes narrowed dangerously startled even his men.

"What do you think? It's obvious that I'm paying you what I owe to."

Asami smirked, if the man wants to play then he will gladly play. "Oh, don't worry then. I'll make sure you pay dearly." As soon as he finished his sentence he pulled out his gun on Okimura. At that exact moment, a large number of men burst through the gate and surrounded Asami, who brought only two men with him. Some of the men, Asami recognized immediately.

"Drop your guns and kick them away!" Okimura shouted.

Asami and his men did as they were told. "You made all this up just to bring me here? You got such creativeness."

"Shut up!" Okimura stood up, meanwhile knocking his chair over. "I wasn't lying, Asami! You'll see real soon!"

"What do you mean I wonder?"

"Two arsonist? Who do you think they are? You see, Asami. There'll be a fire but unfortunately you won't be able to flee from it."

His sick laugh rasped Asami's ears, he was sure he would get a headache by the time he got to home. He gave a half laugh. "And who will make it happen? You?"

"No, Ryu-kun, I think it'll be me."

Asami didn't even need to turn his head to know who it was. Footsteps echoed through the warehouse and soon Hiroya stood next to Okimura, both hands in his pants pockets.

He ignored the cold look Asami sent to him with a smile that screams fake. "My my, such a lovely group."

"Welcome, Yanagi-sama. We were getting to the best part."

Hiroya grinned as he looked at Asami. "You didn't kill him yet. Glad I didn't miss anything," he almost sang.

"So you stooped to lick boots, Okimura?"

"Youuu..." Okimura shook from anger. "You will shut up! I call the shots here! I'm the one who holds your leash right now!"

The yakuza's eyes turned something feral and murderous for a moment, so much so that his own men fought to not step back. Even Hiroya stopped laughing. Then Asami's hand disappeared into inside pocket of his jacket and reappeared with a box, meanwhile alerting the men in the room visibly. Pulling out a cigarette with his teeth he accepted the flame his ever dutiful secretary offered. Hiroya was amused, this man will never change, just like once he said, 'stay as _the_ Asami Ryuichi to the end'.

On the other hand, Okimura was pissed off. How come this bastard still have a control over everything? He took a few angry steps forward while speaking sarcastically. "What are you thinking, Asami? How to save your ass?"

Asami exhaled the smoke slowly. "I was thinking about how I should stop ignoring tiny flies buzzing around me, for they become irritating eventually."

Okimura stomped until he stood right in front of the yakuza and put his gun to his head, his chest heaving. Asami snickered, "Well? What will you do?"

"Maybe I'll make you lick _my_ boots?"

Asami gave a humorless laugh. "It's 100 years too early for you to think bringing me to my knees."

Bursting with rage Okimura kicked Asami in the stomach. Caught off guard, Asami stumbled back but caught himself in no time as he stood up as if nothing happened and glared at the man.

"Let's see who will fall on his knees first."

Okimura raised his gun and aimed at his right leg. Just when the man was about to shoot, a familiar voice that screams his name reached to Asami's ears, which he didn't expect to hear at that moment, before a loud crashing sound filled the warehouse and alarmed everyone.

"What is it?" Okimura yelled.

"It looks like some barrels toppled down, sir."

"You fools! Check it out!"

The boy appeared out of nowhere next to him, how he did that was still a mystery, and although he poked his cute nose into his business Asami was strangely pleased. Apparently, the boy kicked the barrels backside, which gave him the chance to teach a lesson to the idiot who turned his head away. He lunged forward, grabbed the shocked man's gun from his hand as twisted his arm behind his back and pointed the gun to his head. He did it all while listening to fuss the boy was making like 'what the hell are you doing,' 'can't I leave you alone for a few hours?' along with a series of 'bastard, old man, stupid yakuza'.

Okimura struggled against the firm hand on him. "Shoot him you morons! What are you waiting–" His eyes widened when he saw the scene before him. All of his men, which weren't too many in the first place, were kneeling on the floor, hands behind their head and the ones pointing their guns on them were none other than Yanagi-sama's own men. His eyes turned to him, demanding an answer.

"Fufu, sorry sorry, you see, we decided to play a joke on you," he spoke like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Y-You... You traitor!"

Hiroya just laughed it off but Asami forced him to kneel on the floor, making the man growl. "Now who is on his knees, Okimura?"

The figure that the boy followed earlier was none other than the man who got chewed alive by the yakuza the other day. At first his goal was to scare the pants off Okimura but after he eavesdropped on a phone call the man made he learned his disgusting plan about bringing Asami down. He couldn't believe his ears. This man and that happy-go-lucky guy would try to steal his only key? As if he would let them! Asami was his prey! After that he stayed with Okimura since he knew he was going to come here. He waited in a dark corner watching the scene played out in front of him. The sight of guns had stirred a sick feeling inside him, fear creeping in until he saw Asami's eyes. Despite being at a disadvantage, Asami was composed, his eyes mocking and daring, looking down on everyone. Every man in the warehouse was fidgeting and no one dared to look into his eyes. Once again, the damn man earned his respect and he swelled with pride for his choice.

The boy stood across from Asami and poked him at the chest with a finger. "Here I come to save your dear ass thinking these two clever dicks were going to knock the hell out of you. You bastard, was everything a game? Seriously… All of you are nothing but sick criminals. Oh, by the way, I hope you're aware of the fact that if it wasn't for me that guy might have blown new holes in your body. Hey, are you listening–"

He'll be damned. He was getting a scolding like a _brat_ from a _brat_. Asami peeked at him, despite the boy's cocky behavior his admiring and prideful eyes didn't go unnoticed by the yakuza. A small smirk found his way to his lips, though he didn't notice it.

Asami kicked the man in his grip, causing him to fall to ground clutching his stomach. Desperate, Okimura took his last chance and turned to Hiroya. "You have the chance here! Why don't you take it? Why don't you get rid of him and be the king?"

All the humor vanished from Hiroya's face and he spoke with a serious voice that surprised the boy. "And what will I do with an empty kingdom? It would be so boring and useless."

"What? What do you mean?"

"You see, Ryu-kun is my childhood friend and a dear one at that."

Both Okimura and the boy's eyes grew bigger at the info. No wonder he was speaking so frankly with Asami. A moment later Hiroya was cheerful again. "You know, I just couldn't help myself. Your idiocy was so fun to watch." After a short paroxysm of laughter he looked at Asami. "Besides, it was such a pleasure to see him got a good kick in the gut for once."

_God, this man's sadism is on another level,_ the boy thought.

Asami smirked. "Don't push your luck, Hiro. And don't think I didn't notice that you weren't moving a muscle when he pulled a gun on me."

"If you really needed help I would." Asami gave him a questioning look but was ignored. "Whatever, I had my daily dose of fun," he imitated a certain kick, which made Asami scowl at him. "See you, Ryu-kun," with that said he walked towards the gate.

"Hiro," Asami's voice stopped him. "You know I'll never say it." The boy's eyes widened when he saw the tiny smile on his lips.

Hiroya chuckled. "Don't worry, don't worry. Not long ago you helped me, too…" When he got to the gate he looked over his shoulder.

"…_with the photographer incident_."

Once outside Hiroya's eyes became serious and he turned to his right hand man. "I have an important job for you."

* * *

_'Photographer incident…?'_

Those words sounded familiar and was he looking at him just now? Again? Unable to understand he shrugged it off for now. Besides, he was too pissed to think something else. This bastard's face when he talked to that Hiroya… He literally worked his ass off for days just for a change of expression! And he went and smiled to that smart ass! God, now he was acting like a jealous girlfriend because of this bastard. He shuddered at the thought.

Asami watched his expressions out of the corner of his eye as though he was watching a movie. After an endless inner turmoil the boy gave him a glare but it looked more like a pout with the heavy blush covering his face. This brat never ceases to amaze him... in many different ways. He watched the boy walking and kneeling across the shaking man with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Ahh, this is what happens when you come after my prey, stupid..."

_Prey? The nerve…_ Asami thought amused. Damn, all doings of this one boy proved the contrary to those ghost stories he heard of. This ghost was innocent, pure hearted, feeling remorse even for an enemy. Somewhere deep inside, Asami felt like an asshole like the boy often called him but he shook off that feeling, not always mind had to go with heart.

"See you at _home_."

The ghost vanished after casting a last pitiful glance at the man on the ground, leaving a mournful aura behind him. However, the yakuza was grateful that he has gone as his eyes falls upon the trembling man. There was no need for him to see any more death than he already _did_.

* * *

The boy was already sitting on his favorite place by the time Asami came home. His jacket, vest and tie were removed, a few buttons of his white shirt were open. His hairs were no longer in their perfect form and a few strands fell over his eyes.

"You look like a mess." Even while looking like a mess the man managed to look hot though.

_Whose fault is that?_ All the way home he thought just what he'll do with the boy. From the look of it he had no intention of leaving soon. One part of him said just get this over with, the other part kept mocking him 'so you'll lose to a brat?' It wasn't just that, he, himself, didn't quite understand it but that bad feeling since the boy came into his life never left him.

Under the ghost's watchful gaze he filled a glass with whisky and sat on the couch. Then he did something that surprised them both. He turned and locked eyes with the boy. The nervous boy's eyes went impossibly wide before he lowered his head and asked quietly. "What… What did you do to him?"

Asami took a sip from his drink, eyes narrowing. As if he would tell him that he inflicted true pain to the fool before choking him with a _leash_ and honored his last will by presenting him a magnificent fire.

The boy felt like crying. This _silent treatment_ was worse than being completely ignored. Now the man was looking at him cold, emotionless eyes, like he was a bug that needed to be squashed or something. Finally he couldn't take the silence that was eating him.

He gave a nervous laugh. "A-Aren't you a lucky bastard to have me? If I weren't there you c-could have kicked the bucket by n-now… haha…"

…

…

"Come on… Say something. I deserved it, right?" The unreadable eyes continued to stare at him. "H-Hey… The cat got your tongue?"

This wasn't happening, right? There was no way someone could be this heartless, right? Overwhelming by his emotions that had built up all this time, he stood up abruptly. Loneliness, anger, fear, despair, uncertainty... All of them, he lashed out on Asami as he fisted the front of his shirt. Even though he knew the other will never feel it... No matter how much he touches someone they would never feel it. This man was the only one, the only one that saw him, heard him but apparently didn't feel him.

"Will you die if you talk to me?! You think I'll curse you or something?! You're just an asshole who doesn't care about anybody but himself! You're a prick! Jerk! How can you be so stubborn?! It was _me_ who saved you today if you didn't notice! Can't you be grateful for once in your fucking life?! Is this how you pay your debts?! I just... I just want to... you... you…" His voice turned a whisper at the end.

Asami didn't do anything. He just let him vent his anger on him while trying to ignore some suspicious hand squeezing his stomach. When the boy finished his tantrum, unable to control himself he reached out a hand to his cheek. He was touching him, yet he didn't feel anything, it was as if he touched the air itself. But the _teardrops_ on his fingers were enough proof that this innocent boy was indeed real and felt pain like any human. He saw the boy's eyes grew bigger; smirking he drew his hand back.

"Hmph, I didn't know that ghosts could cry."

It was then the boy noticed he was crying. No wonder his vision got blurred. He pulled away from the man and sat next to him, wiping his tears. _Tears_... He, too, didn't know he could do something like crying.

He made a sound like a half sob half laugh. "What's with you? So you won't talk to me unless I embarrass myself with crying and begging. You truly are a sadist."

Asami's smirk grew to a grin. This brat finally broke his resolve. There! He lost. He lost to a damn cheeky, smart ass brat. To hell with everything, he was too tired for anymore play. After he rested his eyes for a few seconds he looked in the brat's eyes.

"What is your name?" It was the question he wanted to ask when they were first met at the restaurant.

The boy hesitated, eyes still wide. By the look of it, he was still shocked since he decided to talk to him suddenly.

"I'd answer if I were you."

The boy proceeded to answer immediately before the man decides to change his mind. "I… don't know… my name…" he whispered.

…

"...What?"

"I don't know. I can't remember it, or who am I, where did I live…"

This was turning quite a mess. Asami rubbed the bridge of his nose to stop the forming headache. Was it too late to retract?

"That is why I was trying to speak with you!"

"What? Wanted a friend that much? Is that why you were flirting with me so badly?"

"HELL NO! I did nothing like that! Are you an idiot? Like I said, I was just trying to make you give in so you would talk and help me!"

"Your methods were so clumsy."

The blonde ghost's cheeks reddened. "Says the man who had looked like he was about to kill someone!"

Asami gave a short laugh. "Maybe," his amused eyes cast a scrutinizing look. "...if you weren't so damn sexy."

"Wha…? W-What the hell bastard! I'm not a girl! I'm not even considered as a human." The man just smirked and the boy turned his head as he crossed his arms with a cute blush adorning his face. "Don't think so highly of yourself!"

"Says the boy who was looking at me with those admiring eyes all the time," Asami mimicked him.

His head snapped up to meet the man's. "Were you... Were you watching me?"

It wasn't response Asami expected and he stilled, face suddenly masked any emotions. He stood up, filled another glass and downed it in one go. Hell, talking with a being actually that isn't supposed to be here to begin with was already disturbing enough. He sighed. "Listen. I still don't understand exactly what's going on, or what I'm doing right now. So I'll be direct." He came back to the couch and faced the nervous ghost.

The ghost gave a nervous nod.

"What do you want from me?"

Eyes sparkling, the ghost asked excitedly, "Will you help me?"

"I didn't say that." A trace of disappointment was in evidence on the boy's face and the older man felt a pang of guilt in his chest but quickly got rid of it. "Just answer before I change my mind," he grunted the words.

The boy watched him for a few minutes. Asami was about to rethink his offer when he finally answered.

"I want you to find my body."

_Now that was unexpected._

* * *

**I hope it was okay. Sorry if whipping scene disturbed you but it was necessary, believe me. Akihito's condition will be explained in the next chapter, a little. Please review, tell me your thoughts, my mistakes or your suggestions. It's important for me/us. See you! ****(****っ****^ ,^)****っ**


	3. A Dangerous Little Kitten

**Hey, psychopath neko is here! Sorry for delay, some upsetting family matters came up (is still up) but I managed to finish it somehow, it helped me get away from it all. I hope you like it!  
Review please, because they lead to a "smile" on my face, which I need badly these days.**

_***Finder Series and its characters belong to embodiment of Yaoi Goddess Yamane Ayano.**_

* * *

**BRAT FROM HELL**

**Chapter 3: "A Dangerous Little Kitten"**

_"Did you say ghost, sir?"_

When his boss requested his presence in his office first thing in the morning, Kirishima definitely wasn't expecting to receive such an order.

His day had started as usual. Bathed from head to toe, laundered clothes ironed to perfection, shoes polished, after a mentally and physically final check, ever dutiful secretary Kirishima was ready for the day. Exactly at 7am he was in front of his employer's apartment, not a minute earlier, never a minute later.

"Good morning, Asami-sama."

His boss just hn-ed in response. Since yesterday the usually imperturbable man kept giving him those, for lack of a better word, _weird_ looks. His headache had decreased this morning thank heavens, though he still couldn't get over the shock of reprimanded by his boss. And the reason for that stayed as a mystery, which was why he is so affected. Pushing back the unnecessary thoughts for now, he sat in driver's seat and drove away.

They had no sooner arrived the office block than Asami-sama called him in his office immediately. The cold and calm tone of his boss was enough to get the wind up him. While walking to the office he was already making necessary preparations in his mind. By that tone, he wouldn't be surprised to receive an order to wipe out a yakuza clan. He wondered who annoyed the yakuza this time. His steps suddenly halted. His boss was keeping him at a distance, maybe...? Kirishima pushed his spectacles up as he slapped himself mentally for his ridiculous thoughts. Surely such a thing was out of the question; or so he hoped.

This was how Kirishima found himself standing (dumbstruck if he may say so) before Asami-sama. Did he just ordered him to prepare a document about spiritual phenomena, urban legends and ghost stories? This was, without a doubt, the last thing he expected, no, it wasn't even on the list.

Clearing his throat he answered. "It will be done without a doubt but... if I may ask, why the sudden interest?"

His boss remained silent for a while. "For now, just do your job. Then maybe I'll tell you the reason."

"Yes, sir," answered Kirishima somewhat quietly.

"And Kirishima? Everything else can wait, I expect you to finish it first."

Kirishima bowed and after glancing his boss one more time he got out. Asami-sama was acting a little different recently. He hoped it isn't something serious. Maybe it was a whim of his? It's not like his boss believed such supernatural things. Honestly, ghost stories? He was chuckling to himself when he suddenly stopped. _Could it be...?_ He slapped himself mentally for the second time that morning. _Utter nonsense._

* * *

As soon as Kirishima left, Asami lit a cigarette and turned his large office chair towards the city below. When he decided to listen to the boy he didn't think things will get so complicated. He gave a heavy sigh as recalled the conversation yesterday night.

_"Body?"_

The boy nodded, somehow looking worried. After taking a long breath from his cigarette Asami put his hand on the boy's shoulder, just for a gesture. "Tell you what? Why don't you be a good boy and go into the light?"

"What the hell, you bastard! Don't treat me like some stray ghost!"

"Ghosts have ranks?"

"No! I mean, I don't know! I never saw one."

Asami stared him for a long moment. "I think the only thing you lost isn't your memories," he said as he tapped his own temple.

The blonde boy scowled. "Look, I know it sounds crazy. You may say I'm some kind of ghost but not the way you think anyway. I just know it."

"Then what are you? Demon? Or Devil himself?" Asami smirked at that.

"No way! I'm-... Well, I don't know what I am, okay?" The only thing I know is that I might... I mean _my body_ might not be dead."

Asami had taken back by that. "What do you mean?"

"It's hard to explain. Even I, myself, don't understand it exactly." He placed a pale hand on where his heart should be. "But sometimes I _hear_ my heart pounding. I can sense it. When I get excite, sad or happy, it's as if my heart reacts it somewhere. You know what? I can feel it when I touch something hot or cold. I can feel pain. How should I tell, uhm, what my _soul_ feels my _body_ feels, or exact opposite. It's transferring to me, like a psychic link."

While the boy desperately trying to explain himself Asami just listened without talking, to say he was bewildered wasn't enough to describe his state. This was crazy, everything was crazy. "Let's see if I understand it correctly... You do mean your body is _'alive'_ somewhere and you are somehow out of it?"

The boy slowly nodded his head. "I suppose so..."

Slowly, an evil smirk formed on the man's lips.

"W-What?"

Chuckling Asami leaned back in the couch comfortably. "Why didn't you say that in the first place?"

"The hell! You were the one who didn't give a shit, bastard!"

"I had a ghost haunting me. What did you expect me to do?" The boy shut his mouth. "There are gaps in your story though. How come you don't know where your body is? Can't you feel it and return by teleporting or whatever you call it?"

"You think I don't wander around hospitals or police stations or even houses? Why do you think I haunt people? Because it is fun? If I knew where it is I wouldn't ask for your help. As for teleporting, it isn't that easy. I can't go too far and I must see where I'm going."

"You're not much help."

"Shut up! As if you know anything about it!"

"I'm not the one that's ghost."

"I said you I'm no ghost! That's why I'm trying to find my body... before it's too late."

"You're so sure of your story. How do you know it's not your imagination? Maybe you're wrong? Maybe you're already-"

"NO!"

The high-pitched scream made the hair on Asami's neck stand on end, the room filled with such emotions that it was difficult to breath but it's gone as fast as it came. "No... I know it... I'm sure of it. My body... it's out there," saying this he gazed out the window.

Asami's eyebrows were slightly knitted. "Let's suppose that what you say is true and we found your body. Are you sure that you can return to it? What if everything is in vain?"

"T-That is... Even if that's the case, do I have another choice? I must take every chance and do everything I can. I can't just sit and wait for my fate!"

Asami took in the eyes burning with resolution and defiance. If the boy were in front of him in the flesh he'd have taken him against the couch already. He lit another cigarette and savored it for several minutes.

"Tell me one good reason to help you."

It seemed the boy was worried and desperate to convince him to help. "I-I'll also help you. I mean, about your business. I can spy on anyone you want." Asami raised an eyebrow. "I know your nature, you won't move a muscle unless you benefit from it," he retorted as he pointed a finger toward the man.

Asami laughed. "Why, you know me well."

The boy muttered a 'bastard' then moved closer him. Tentatively he placed his smaller hand on his knee.

"Asami."

The said man's pulse quickened, _again that tone._

"I know it isn't easy for you but there's no one but _you_. What will you lose anyway?"

This time Asami didn't resist the urge to pet his hair. Maybe he couldn't feel it but from the look of his face the boy felt it to the point of his eyes filling with tears.

Sighing he removed his hand and leaned forward. "Don't you remember anything that could help?"

"No..."

"How do you expect me to find anything then? Want me to take a photo of you?"

"You have influence on every part of the city, right? Tell your goons my features, don't know, search hospitals or the like, if necessary even every house."

Asami snorted. "Ahh, it's so simple. I'll tell my _goons_ to search a boy that I don't even know his name."

The boy stayed silent. Asami watched him, took in every emotions those eyes displayed, every part of his (supposedly) body, every curve and detail. If there were the slightest chance of making this boy **his**, he would take it without thinking. He stood up, walked and looking out the city he lit his umpteenth cigarette. For a while no sound could be heard in the penthouse, until a firm voice mixed with a sigh broke the silence.

"Fine."

"Eh?" The boy's head snapped up; the next second he was beside Asami, his eyes sparkling with hope. "Will you really...?"

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

For the first time a geninue smile adorned the boy's face. He opened his mouth to speak but Asami was faster. "Don't get me wrong. You'll be paying back to me with high interest."

"Yes!" The boy grinned. As for Asami, that suspicious hand was back upon seeing that smile and this time it was squeezing his cold heart.

* * *

"I'm back."

Asami had lifted his head from the paper he was reading when he heard the familiar voice of the boy. He glanced at his expensive watch, noticing it's four in the afternoon. He leaned back in his chair and greeted him.

"Welcome," he smiled mischievously, "...kitten."

The boy blushed a little. "Don't call me that, you bastard," he pouted. Yesterday night, the damn man said he can't go calling him 'brat,' therefore he had to find a proper name for him. And he found one, all the while smirking irritatingly.

"Why? It suits you, you're following my scent like a little _kitten_ after all."

"Who would-!" He exhaled a frustrated breath, knowing it's futile to dwell on it. He sat on the couch with his arms crossed.

"So? What happened?"

"It's as you suspect. They're planning to sell the goods behind your back. They were discussing it on the phone with someone."

"Did you learn the date and place?"

"Yeah. This night at 10pm. They'll be meeting at a club called xxx."

"Hm, you did well, kitten," Asami laughed seeing the boy's scowling face. He pressed a button and called Kirishima and Suoh. A minute later two loyal men were standing in front the desk.

"Suoh, tonight you'll make a surprise visit to Kawaguchi. Our suspects proved to be right. Teach him what will happen if he thinks he can sell my goods behind my back."

"Yes, Asami-sama," Suoh bowed.

Asami turned to the secretary. "Postpone my meetings for today, I need to be somewhere for a few hours."

"Yes, sir. Uhm, I was wondering where you did learn about Kawaguchi."

The yakuza smirked. "Let's say I have a stray cat."

"Yes..." Kirishima could only agree with his boss.

"Who is a stray cat, you asshole!" The boy yelled, stomped toward him and stood next to Suoh. Before he can continue his retort Asami spoke again.

"Did you finish the task I gave you earlier, Kirishima?"

"Yes, I was about to print it out."

"No, send it to me by email. I'll read at home."

"Understood."

"Hey, Asami?" the boy called.

Asami lifted his head to see the boy's studying Suoh, his chief of security.

"Why the hell this guy's eyes always shadowy?" He circled the huge man. "Is it some kind of image? Or you work him too much that he can't get enough sleep? Poor guy's eyes won't appear among all dark circles."

Asami cleared his throat as he tried to hold back his laughter. And the serious tone of the boy's as if he'd just discovered the most mysterious thing in the world wasn't helping.

"You're excused," he adressed his men. "And Suoh?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Go home after finishing your job. Report by telephone; you can give the details tomorrow morning."

Suoh seemed a little surprised and he left after bowing with a honorific 'thank you'. When they were outside the office he turned to his old friend with a perplexed look on his usually deadpan face. "Did boss eat something funny?"

"Believe me, my friend. That's what I want to know."

* * *

Asami sat in the back seat of his BMW, watching the rain pour down. The boy, no, kitten, he thought with a smirk, proved to be useful. All the way, he kept remembering himself that he was going to this because kitten deserved a reward. Extinguishing his cigarette he leaned back with a sigh. He told the boy that he wanted to be alone for a while. There's no way he'll do that in front of a brat.

The car pulled off before a luxurious apartment and Asami gave instructions to the driver to wait in the garage. He took the lift up to the top floor and knocked on the door of his destination. After a few seconds it opened and his soon-to-be bed partner welcomed him with a drink in her hand.

The woman smirked. "I'm surprised that _you_ called me for once, Ryuichi."

Asami took off his coat and greeted her. "Airi."

Half an hour later, the bedroom was filled with sounds of skin slapping against skin and pants.

"Too bad my boyfriend doesn't have a package like yours," Airi grinned.

"Hmph, enjoy it while you still can," saying that Asami flipped her onto her stomach and began to pound mercilessly, wanting to finish this as soon as possible.

"Hoohh, so your important business was this."

"Fuck-!" Asami cursed, startled upon hearing and seeing the so-called ghost, on the empty side of the bed, at least it was empty until a second ago. He ignored Airi's pleas 'oh yes fuck me, don't you stop.' The angry man gave him a silent glare that says 'What the fuck are you doing here?' Didn't he say the boy to leave him alone? Airi tried to look up, she yelled him to stop fucking tease and move. He pressed the woman's back with one hand and pushed her down. The boy's checks were pink as he glared at him. Asami signaled him with a flick of his head to go away. The cheeky brat shrugged and folded his arms, causing a vein throb in Asami's forehead. Still holding Airi, the man mouthed a 'go', only to be responded with the brat's sticking out his tongue.

"Move you damned man or you won't get what you want!"

Asami sighed, gave the boy a look, who had taken back by what the woman said, and as if there wasn't a ghost staring at him, he was back to work. It was the brat's own fault to be here, if he wants to watch that much let him to do so. Damn, the boy's gaze was doing things to him, he was more aroused than usual. How he wished to hear his sure-to-be sweet moans, instead of screams that will surely cause a headache.

Lost in his fantasy, he failed to see the boy's eyes narrow slowly as he watched him, until a shiver hit his spine like a whip, and at that precise moment the windows, the mirror of the luxurious dressing table and expensive crystal chandelier shattered with a loud sound.

Airi screamed. "W-What the hell happened?" Asami looked at the younger man and nearly jerked in surprise. Those beautiful hazel eyes of the boy's were almost blended into black, they stared toward him while actually no where in particular.

"Don't move," Asami grabbed Airi's neck and pushed her down with a large hand as his other hand yanked the boy by the collar of his kimono and whispered angrily. "You stupid brat!" The boy's eyes widened, omnious black color yielding to hazel, he was like a deer caught on the headlights. "I'm doing this for you," he snarled and shoved him back. The gaping boy blinked a few times, opened and closed his mouth as if he wanted to say something but couldn't; then he vanished into thin air.

Airi turned around. "What happened just now? And what the hell are doing whispering to yourself over there?"

Asami captured her lips, shutting her up. "It seems the building was struck by lightning." He hoped the woman would believe his lame explanation.

To his surprise, Airi sighed and waved her hand. "Ahh, forget it. I won't ask anything, the hell I don't wanna know. Just finish what you had started," Airi said and pulled him toward her.

After an hour of activity and a shower Asami was standing before the window with a cigarette between his fingers while Airi was sitting in her comfortable white couch drinking.

"Fine. I'll look to it, if I find something I'll contact with you."

"Hn."

Airi smirked. "What happened to you today? You were wilder than usual."

"Didn't you get what you wanted?"

"Indeed I did."

"Then don't complain." Asami extinguished the cigarette. "I'll pay for your loss."

"Nnh, don't bother. I know a good sucker."

Asami snorted and after wishing her 'good night' he got out the condo. Once the man left Airi grabbed his phone and dialed a number. After a few seconds the person on the other side of the phone greeted her. "Yeah. Just as you said, he came to me. Nn, he asked that. I know, I know, stop bitching. I hope you know what you are doing. Oh wait! You owe me a window, I'll collect it from you later... in the form of a good time."

* * *

When Asami had come home the boy was already sulking on the couch. Taking off his clothes until only pants and shirt remained he sat next to him after grabbing a drink. "So, tell me kitten, what were you trying to do?"

"Nothing."

"Is that why you broke whatever you got a hold of?"

"It was unintentional."

"So you were jealous to the point of losing your head?"

The boy turned around to face him. "As if! Why would I jealous of my prey?"

A hand clenched but Asami smiled, his voice nearly shaking with anger - he wanted to say but he was aware of it was due to excitement that he knew he shouldn't feel. "You fucking brat..."

"What! Calling me a kitten... I think you missed that dream you were a mouse-" the boy held his tongue at that point, Asami's eyes told him to do so. "A-Anyway! What did you mean when you said you're doing it for me?"

Asami sighed. "That woman is a district attorney. I asked her to investigate recent incidents concerning a certain blonde young man."

"What?"

"You did a good job after all. Go on like this and one day you can get what you want."

The boy gave him an annoyed look. "Even district attorneys obeying you?" he asked half joking.

"She is... another story."

"Yeah, I can understand you. Who would fuck an attorney otherwise?" he replied sarcastically.

"That's not it. She is like a devil, she won't do anything unless she got something in return," ignoring the snort that came from the boy he continued, "And she only demands _a good time_."

"Yeah right," the boy muttered quietly looking away. "Whatever... Tha... Thank you."

"Well, you deserved a reward," he chuckled when he got a (cute) glare. "But let me warn you, kitten," Asami's smile died on his lips and his eyes fixed on the younger man's. "If you want my help you are to behave. Stop these fucking games already." He observed him and was pleased to see understanding in those eyes, along with worry and fear it may be, but not that he'll dwell on it. He patted the boy's head before standing up. "Now I have some work to do."

* * *

It's been an hour since Asami started to read Kirishima's report. The man did a perfect job, a little too perfect, 160 word pages; all stories from youkai to oni and other creatures. The blinking cellphone on his desk caught his already hurting eyes, it was Suoh. He answered it as he leaned back, rubbing his eyes.

"We caught them in act, sir. We have Kawaguchi and his men as you ordered. The other party was thinking the deal was due to your orders."

"Good. You know what to do, teach them a lesson. Suoh, do it before the other party. Everyone must know the consequences of betraying me."

Behind the door of his study the boy was (accidently) eavesdropping on his phone call. He sighed and went to sit in front of the window. _Is it my fault that this Kawaguchi guy...?_ No! Even if he didn't do that Asami would have learned it somehow. This man was out of his league, even though he didn't remember what kind of person he was, it was obvious that Asami is someone he wouldn't want to make acquaintance with. But he was sure if it wasn't for Asami's power and influence he didn't have a cat in hell's chance of finding his body. _Ugh,_ he didn't like that phrase.

Throwing the phone on the desk, Asami was back to reading the document, no, a laundry list of Japanese mythology or rather the whole world. Honestly, he learned about things that he never heard before. _What the next?_ He scrolled down and continued to read, already gave up the idea on finding something useful.

_'...if someone holds a sufficient grudge against another person, it is believed that a part or the whole of their soul can temporarily leave their body and appear before the target of their hate. It can be described as a projection of the evil thoughts of a living person, it springs into existence as a manifestation of intense jealousy or hatred, which is directed toward a specific person. In short, it is a ghost created by part of a person's soul that is infused with intense emotions and seeks to act out those emotions despite any changes in its creator. No one can intentionally create it. Once created, it has a will of its own. It seeks out the object of its creator's dark emotions. When it finds its victim, it stays with him and can follow him anywhere...' _

Asami gave a 'I think I saw something' look and reread the paragraph. It sounded like the boy's story but this information... it was illogical and chaotic. What was he reading again? He scrolled up to the top of the page to see the title, it read:

_"Ikiryo."_

Thinking he might have found a clue he read the rest quickly. As he read, his eyes narrowed into slits, teeth clenched, at what he saw, and at what learned.

Asami slammed the laptop shut, lit a much needed cigarette and leaned back. Exhaling a deep, smoke-filled breath he ran a hand through his hair before resting it over his eyes. The bad feeling he had since the boy came... the speech he gave... what he did today... _his eyes... _The golden eyed man started to chuckle humorlessly. _To think that I am..._

After some time enough to fill the ashtray with numerous cigarette butts he went to his bedroom, along the way exchanging good night wishes with the boy.

To hell with 'good night!' His mind was filled with countless thoughts to keep him wide awake all night. All of them about the kitten behind that door. A wild and dangerous kitten. The most important thing he learned today, the boy was dangerous. For both of them.

* * *

***The information about ikiryo almost copied/pasted from obake. wikispaces and wikipedia and a site I could in no way write here.**

**Airi was an one-time character but I decided to include her in the story permanently, sorry if there are any gaps.**

**And sorry if you think the "kitten" is too cliche but I have this thing for cats. I'm in love with them (and cat-boys) so this was totally a whim of mine.**

**Please review. See you!**


	4. Backfire

**A big thank you for all your support! Nekocchi, my muse of mischief, kept scratch me to finish this chapter ASAP, even though I was tired, she just didn't stop snarling. You see, she feeds on reviews and comments. ****(/^-^(^ ^*)/**

**This chappy is shorter but the next one will be a little lengthy so it may take time to update.**

_**A Little Explanation for the People Wondering How Akihito Can Touch People:**_** Well, he can't. The things he touches are clothes or objects, in other words things that don't have a soul. In my story, as he's an ikiryo, he's beyond a ghost so he has a "solid soul" and he's not untouchable but not that you can exactly feel him. I'll give a more detailed information in the next chapter but if you want to know more: Google is your friend.**

_***Finder Series and its characters belong to embodiment of Yaoi Goddess Yamane Ayano.**_

* * *

**BRAT FROM HELL**

**Chapter 4: "Backfire"**

Seeing a pair of beautiful hazel eyes upon waking up wasn't an everyday occurrence. Especially if they gazes you inches away from yours, and the owner of those eyes straddles you all over.

"What are you doing, kitten?"

"Observing. You seemed like you were having a nightmare."

Was he? "So? Wasn't it your doing?"

"Not this time."

The boy got up, much to his disappointment, and went to open the curtains; Asami grimaced a little at bright sunlight. "Why are you so energetic in the wee hours of the morning?"

"Huh? It's quarter to seven. Your punctual secretary will be here in fifteen minutes."

"What?" Asami turned his head to look at the clock, the boy was right. He didn't sleep a wink last night and forgot to set the alarm clock.

"Get up now if you don't want to be late," he smiled playfully, "And if you want to do something about that morning wood of yours."

Asami sat on the bed with a small smirk. "You could have done a good job about it if you were here in your body."

"Huh?!" the boy blushed furiously, "Who-Who would… something like that…!"

Asami chuckled at his cuteness all the way to the bathroom. The so-called ghost glared at the door behind him as he muttered under his breath, "Damn him."

In about an hour they were at Asami's office and he was already working on some reports. Asami coughed softly, absentmindedly rubbing his forehead and eyes.

"Quite the heavy smoker, aren't you?"

"Hm?"

"You're coughing since the morning," the boy explained while observing the faint dark circles under the man's eyes, "You should quit smoking. Just how many cigarettes did you smoke yesterday?"

"Are you worried for your _prey_, kitten?"

"Ngh, you...! I'm trying to be considerate here!"

Asami snorted lightly with a smile. "Don't you have more important things to worry about?"

Before the boy can answer a knock was heard behind the office door and a man carrying a tray came in. "Your breakfast, Asami-sama." After putting it onto the coffee table he left with a bow. Asami walked to settle himself on the couch opposite the one the boy is sitting. After a few awkward bites he dropped the chopsticks with a heavy sigh. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Huh? How am I looking?"

"Like you want to curse me for eating."

"I am not," he protested, feeling a little guilty. "Though I won't say I'm not jealous of you for that." Seeing that the man stopped eating he went to the front of the window. "Don't mind me and eat. Once I returned to my body you can make it up by treating me a dinner."

"I'll make sure to treat my kitten tastier things."

"When did I become yours... perverted old man," he mumbled.

Hearing a short but genuine laugh from Asami the boy _felt_ his heart skipped a beat. It was happening more than before since he met the older man; he was feeling like almost a human sometimes. Eating, sleeping, dreaming... He may be a ghost but that didn't mean he doesn't desire for them. He wanted to experience all of it, to remember what kind of feeling they were, and never forget again.

"What are you thinking?"

The boy jumped from the breathy voice right in his ear. He turned around abruptly to see Asami hovering over him with an amused smirk on his face. "W-What the… For someone as big as you, you sure are light on your feet, aren't you?"

Asami chuckled, enjoying his reactions, _so cute,_ he thought. "You were making quite the face there."

"Don't you have more important things to worry about?" folding his arms he replied mockingly.

"You're hissing more than ever today. What is it? Lonely?"

"No, dear bastard. Joking aside, did that woman find anything? You're not jerking me around, right?"

Asami would have given a good answer for that one but jokes aside, right... "It's only been one day. You have to be patient and," he looked at him with a small grin, "Work your ass off to earn a reward, kitten."

"I hate you."

Asami only smirked one more time before getting to work.

* * *

Kirishima was in the cafeteria getting himself a well-deserved morning coffee, as he was proud of his work, since his boss said this morning that he deserved a raise, thanks heaven Asami-sama was himself again.

"Kirishima-san?"

Kirishima turned around when he heard his name was called. "Ah, Miwa-kun. Did you deliver his breakfast to Asami-sama?"

"Yes, I did. Erm, I want to ask you something but..."

"What is it, Miwa-kun?" Seeing him hesitating Kirishima prompted him to talk.

"I know it's not my place to question it but is Asami-sama alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"He was coughing pretty badly and," he cleared his throat, "I accidentally overheard him to talk with someone. It was as if he–"

"Miwa-kun," Kirishima interrupted him, "Asami-sama has a mild cold and he was probably on the phone. You should _not_ worry about it."

Getting the message Miwa quickly bowed his head and took a few steps before stopping. "Kirishima-san?" Kirishima looked at him expectantly, "Does Asami-sama has a cat?"

"Cat? What are you talking about?"

Miva shaked his head, "Nothing, sir."

Kirishima sat on the nearest chair and taking off his glasses he rubbed his eyes with a heavy sigh. He couldn't let rumors like this spread around, the situation was getting serious. He definitely spoke too soon.

* * *

The day went by quickly with their bickering and daily battle of words. It was already night time and they were going to, what did Asami said again, oh yeah, obtain another victory by the help of a certain kitten. Damn man, he sure knew how to use the opportunity that fell into his lap. _Uh_, that sounded somewhat wrong.

The limousine pulled up to a four-star hotel, following after Asami the boy got out of the car. Asami made his way to the club located on the ground floor of the hotel, his eyes searching two certain men. It wasn't long before he located them in the far corner sitting around a table, he walked to execute his plan.

"Yasuda, why don't we back down now? You know what happened to Kawaguchi, right? He was so sure of himself like you." A gray haired man in his fifties asked to his dark haired companion that is sitting across him.

"Don't be a scaredy-cat now, Saeki. We can't go obeying him! Just think amount of money that bastard is making by taking a rake-off for every fucking deal we make!"

"That's true but he has ears everywhere. Even that Yanagi keeps on the right side of him."

"Yanagi is just a wimp! If I were him I'd already–"

"Pray that he won't hear you say that."

At the unexpected voice both men stood up, their aides already drew their gun. Their eyes widened when they saw the owner of the voice. "A-Asami-sama...!" Yasuda stuttered. _Shit!_ This wasn't supposed to happen! He glanced around, to know at least they're in an open area. _Huh? Where did everyone go?_ The club was empty and music was turned down.

Saeki ordered the men to lower their guns. "Asami-san, please take a seat. We were here just for a drink," he cut in as he gestured to an empty chair.

Asami sat, nodded at them to do the same. "You were always a reasonable man, Saeki-san. Did you start to hang out with brats these days?" he inhaled a breath from his cigarette which lit by Kirishima; Yasuda's gripping his glass didn't go unnoticed by the yakuza.

"You misunderstood. We were just–"

"Discussing about how you cheat me."

Before Saeki could answer, Yasuda spoke with an irritated voice, "Are you implying that we're doing the dirty on you?"

"I'm not implying, I know for certain."

Yasuda slammed his hands onto the table. "Then you had better have proof!"

Asami nodded to Kirishima, who handed him a black folder in return. He pulled out the papers inside in no hurry then threw them on the table. Yasuda grabbed a few, eyes growing round when he recognized the papers, his hands shaking with anger.

"These... these are..." Saeki wiped his forehead with a handkerchief.

"The proof of what you were doing behind my back. The places, routes, dates of your future deals, names of the people you'll be working with, all sources of information and so on."

"These don't prove anything!" Yasuda protested.

"There is this interesting thing, Yasuda, most of them are on _my_ trade routes, with _my_ buyers, without _my_ knowledge, and it just so happens that they're thinking it was due to _my_ orders."

"What gave you the right to dig in our offices?"

"Your old friend Kawaguchi said some interesting things before he died. That three of you made an agreement to..."

The boy jerked when he heard 'died.' Died? That guy? Because of him...? Was it his fault? Were these people going to die because of him, too? The sudden guilt and fear were so much for him to handle. He walked slowly behind Asami and put his hand on his shoulder, for some support or to change the man's mind, it doesn't matter.

Asami cursed himself for his slip of the tongue; the boy was useful but he was too innocent to witness his business. He won't accept a repetition of what happened at Airi's house. At this rate, the best thing to do was distract him somewhat. Just when he was thinking a way to do it, a question from Yasuda did the trick.

"How did you get these? The place was secret and guarded."

Asami smirked. "I'm fond of cats these days. They can sneak in every corner and please you anytime you want. And all they want in return is a little pat on the head."

_Cats?_ Kirishima thought, remembering the question that Miwa asked earlier.

"What did you say, bastard? Is this how you see me? Really? Do you know how hard I searched for those damned papers?"

_Here's the kitten I know._ Ignoring endless hissing and spitting came from the boy he leaned back in the chair as he turned towards Saeki. "From what I saw on those papers, your only responsibility was to provide them a place to store _their_ goods."

"True enough. Asami-san, my intention wasn't to betray you. I was–"

"Saeki-san," Asami cut in, "Considering our business history and your reluctance on this matter I might be willing to let you go with a small amount of ransom."

Saeki swallowed, waiting for the man to continue.

"An extra 15 percent in commission from now on."

"I-Isn't too much?"

"We are both reasonable men, Saeki-san, aren't we? And," he lit another cigarette, this time himself, "I claim compensation as an apology," Asami said staring at the older man's fingers clenched into a fist. "A finger should be enough to prove that you are really sorry and something as unpleasant as this won't be repeated."

"Who do you think you are?" Yasuda who kept silent until that moment finally spoke. "You think we'll do anything you say to the point of offering a finger–"

"You need to wait for your turn, Yasuda-kun. Yours will be really special."

"You bastard!" Yasuda yelled as he stood up.

"Shut up already, Yasuda!" Saeki shouted for the first time. "Everything is your fault to begin with! I should have never agreed to help you. I won't ruin my partnership with Asami-san just because of a damn finger," as soon as he finished his speech he put his hand onto the table, staring at Asami.

"Oi, Saeki, are you serious?" Yasuda asked but was ignored.

The boy was impressed to be honest, although this was something horrible, it was still better being dead. Not wanting to watch their damned yakuza rituals he went to another corner, staring at interesting neon lights.

Asami signed to Suoh. Nodding, Suoh pulled out a knife from his pocket, without waiting he placed it on the pinky finger of Saeki's left hand. Receiving a nod from his boss he pushed it down. The boy grimaced at the sound of crushing bones and a cry that's so low, the man didn't even scream.

While Saeki wrapped his hand Asami nodded to him approvingly. He turned to one of his men, "Escort Saeki-san outside. He proved to be trustworthy." Saeki bowed to Asami and walked away.

By then, the boy returned to his side. He clutched Asami's arm with his two hands when he saw the finger on the table. Asami sighed, gesturing at Suoh to get rid of it. He put his own hand onto the boy's trembling ones and squeezed, as a way of indicating that everything is alright. He looked right in the eyes of the boy before removing his hand after one more squeeze. The boy calmed down a little but continued to grab his arm like his life depended on it.

Asami crossed his legs and accepted the drink Kirishima offered. Everything was going well, not only he increased his profits, but also got rid of unwanted weeds. "So, Yasuda-kun. What do you think we should do now?"

"Fuck you."

"Too bad, you're not my type." He took a sip while observing the man who looked like ready to pounce at him any moment. Asami reminded himself this is not a suitable place to punish him, especially before his cute kitten. "Suoh, take him to the basement, I'll deal with him later."

"Don't fuck with me!" Yasuda shouted, pulling his gun, along the way knocking over the table. Suoh immediately stepped forward and grabbed his arm before he can fire the gun. He held Yasuda down by twisting his arm behind him but the man was strong and trashing, soon Miwa, too helped Suoh by grabbing the other arm.

"I'll take you down Asami! You hear? I'll be the one put an end to your fucking life!"

The boy watched as Suoh and the other man pushed Yasuda forward. He gave a sigh of relief, though it lasted only a few seconds. Yasuda, who took a few steps quietly as if he accepted his fate, shoved Suoh with a strength that the huge guy stumbled a few steps backwards. Almost moving faster than a cheetah he grabbed Miwa's gun from its holster and before anyone could react he fired.

As if in slow motion, the boy's eyes followed the bullet. He didn't think, just acted automatically and moved in front of Asami, hugged him and pushed his body from the chair, to the floor. The last thing he saw was red, and a beautiful golden color, then everything went black.

* * *

"...ma!"

_Ugh_, the boy groaned. What the hell is with this headache? His head felt like it's splitting into two.

"...sa...ma!"

Was someone calling for him? Why would someone call for him? He tried to open his eyes, but it only increased his pain, so he just lie there.

"...sam...a!"

_So loud,_ he thought and tried to open his eyes again, just to shut whoever is yelling fucking up. His eyes fluttered open, everything was a blur. What was happening?

"Thank god! Sir, can you hear me?"

"Just shut up..." His voice sounded somewhat hoarse.

"How are you feeling? Asami-sama?"

At the mention of the name, he sat up abruptly. _Asami!_ It wasn't a wise move, everything spun like a wheel.

"Asami-sama?"

Why are they calling his name so desperately? Did something happened to the man? He forced himself to straighten up, keeping a hand on his forehead he glanced around.

"Boss, are you alright?"

This time, it was another voice, the boy looked up toward the voice. It was Suoh with a worried expression on his face. _Right, he was taking Yasuda to..._ His eyes widened upon remembering the events that occurred earlier. His eyes searched every corner before focusing on Yasuda. A bloodied Yasuda. A dead Yasuda. His hands started to tremble, his breath hitched. Breath...? He was breathing. Heavily.

"Asami-sama, please tell me what is wrong."

He jerked. Right, Asami! He turned to see Kirishima looking at him with a nearly panicked face. The secretary touched his shoulder, again asking if he was alright. The boy practically freaked out. _How can he touch me?!_ He jumped back instinctively, wincing as a sharp pain hit his left arm. Only then he noticed the blood stained cloth wrapped around his arm.

"The bullet only grazed you. Nothing to worry about but you hit your head when you fell from the chair. We must take you to hospital," Kirishima explained calmly although he was anything but calm at the moment.

"Can you stand, sir?" he felt himself being pulled. His haze cleared, he looked at Kirishima, then himself. He looked at himself again, and again. Since when he was wearing black clothes? Suddenly he had a very bad hunch, he pushed Kirishima and ran towards the mirror attached to one of the walls. His eyes nearly popped out from their sockets and he swallowed his scream just in the nick of time. He was inside of Asami's body! He was freaking inside of Asami's body!

* * *

**I don't want this story a simple ghost/romance story so I add things like these, that tells of Asami's yakuza life and past. I hope it's okay and not boring, because business matters are the last things I have knowledge of. ****「****(°****ヘ****°)**** Don't forget to review. See you!**


	5. To Be a Human

**Hi there girls! Sorry for the late update. I didn't plan to write this chapter so... eventful, but some comments and reviews gave me great ideas for this chapter! Thank you! Still, I don't know if I managed to create a humorous chapter; I literally forced my brain to find any funny thing to write but I think the result isn't good enough. ****As if it wasn't enough, my desktop pc said farewell to life so I had to write this chapter at my tablet pc, thanks god it has a removable keyboard.**

******So please tell me what do you think! ^-^**

**EDITED: I whinned about reviews in this part but after reading Samerys707's review I acknowledged her to be right and erased it. Thanks for following, favoriting, reviewing and above all reading! *****bows* I'm really happy!**

_***Finder Series and its characters belong to embodiment of the Yaoi Goddess Yamane Ayano.**_

**(*****)**

**Chapter 5: "To Be a Human"**

"Asami-sama! Please pull yourself together! We are in an open area!"

Kirishima dared to raise his voice. He finally couldn't stand the silence that's getting on the nerves of every men in the club. His boss was staring at the mirror over 5 minutes without saying anything. His voice must have jolted Asami-sama out of his daydream because he suddenly turned towards him and uttered an almost shrieked _'sorry.'_ The secretary (and all men) stared at their employer dumbstruck. He didn't just say what they think, did he?

Suoh and Kirishima's eyes narrowed and they were either sides of their boss in a flash. "We need to leave, Asami-sama," the spectacled man placed his hand on his boss' back and ushered him to the exit door. Kirishima and Suoh glanced at each other, nodded and shaked their heads a few times. Great, now they were communicating with each other using telepathy:

'_He must have hit his head bad.' _

'_Hn, hn, let's get him to hospital.'_

'_What about the mess?'_

'_I'll take care of it…' _

A new field to explore...

The wound on his arm required three stitches, which Asami-sama strangely had to bit his lips to endure the pain, and only after he REALLY made sure there's nothing wrong with his head Kirishima finally agreed to take him to the penthouse.

His boss sat on the large couch in the living room. He finally spoke after a while. "What about Yasuda?"

Was his voice shaking? "Suoh took care of it. Yasuda's body dumped at hospital anonymously. The surveillance footage destroyed and the hotel administration will be compensated for damage. They've been warned to stay silent."

"I see," the engrossed man answered while rubbing his forehead rather strongly. "You can go, Kirishima."

"I can stay here if you want me to do so."

"No need. I'm fine."

"As you wish," Kirishima walked to the door but before existing he turned to his boss one more time. "Asami-sama, are you–"

"We will talk tomorrow, Kirishima."

"Yes…"

The boy waited for a minute after Kirishima had left. A short chuckle fell from his closed lips, then another, and another one… until he was shaking with laughter, only his lips were still closed.

"FINE MY ASS!"

He grabbed the big cushion of the couch and hit his head on it rather hard, letting out an endless shriek at the same time. "Owww…" After his short-lived tantrum he held his head with two hands and slumped down into the couch. It wasn't a good idea to hit your head twice within a day.

He puffed out a laugh through his nose when he realized the one who buried his head in the cushion like an ostrich just now was Asami's body. It must have been quite a sigh. Damn, what was going on? This has never happened before, how did it happen? How will he get out? Because he had no idea.

And a better question: What happened to Asami?

"Oi, Asami," he tried to call out to the man. After a few try with no answer he stood up and yelled at air. "Answer me, you damned bastard! Wake up and get your body back!" He sat back with a frustrated scream, his hand itched for something. Cigarette maybe? Damn man and his damn body! He wanted a body alright but he didn't mean another one, especially a body of a friggin' yakuza! What if he can't get out? What if he stays caged in Asami's body until God knows when? What if... what if he can't see Asami ever again...? He meant spiritually.

He sighed, he won't get anywhere by getting the blues. What would Asami do at a time like this? Probably he'd just sleep. _Sleeping..._ With a newfound determination he got up and after finding some pajama bottoms he got into the bed.

Inside of Asami's body, breathing, feeling his heart beating, he just lay there, silent teardrops of bitter happiness on his face, he fell asleep.

The boy woke up to an uncomfortable feeling in his lower abdomen. He yawned and stretched. He got a feeling that he had a dream but remembered nothing, just an unpleasant feeling lingered inside him. He sat on his bed, it was only then the reality came crashing down on him. He slept _plus_ he had a dream _equals_ he was still inside of Asami's body.

"Damn it."

The annoying feeling in his abdomen was back in full force. What was that? _Oh...?_ He needed to pee, right? He went into the bathroom, stood before the toilet and – and he stopped. He gave a nervous laugh. He needs to touch IT, right? He felt himself blushing and was amazed to learn Asami's body had an ability like that. _C-Calm down, man. You were human too. You did it so many times, r-right? I mean, it's just pee. _Slowly, he lowered the pants and underwear enough to took his dick – Asami's dick – with nervous hands. As he felt the warm organ in his hand he gave a soft _'eek' _and clenching his eyes shut he let go.

His _body_ was sweaty and there were blood stains on his arm so he decided to take a shower. He took off his clothes carefully, after he was done he looked at the mirror and couldn't help but to blush at the sight of Asami's amazing, well-toned chest and tights and arms and... whatever. As if his hand had a mind of its own, he found himself touching all over his chest, slowly lowering and lowering. It wasn't long before he noticed what he is doing, he quickly pulled his hands back and gave a last pouting look at the mirror with a muttered _'damn him.'_ The boy tried to make it a quick shower, which he made a great effort NOT to admire some certain parts, though it was a losing battle, he must say, seriously.

"That goddamned man! How is he doing it?!"

After showering (and some other stuff) the temporarily incarnate ghost decided that until they are back to normal, he would pretend like Asami; he had no other choice after all. His time was limited and although the boy was afraid for Asami he was feeling extremely happy at the moment. Maybe this was his only chance to experience humanly things and he would make a good use of it.

Currently, he was trying to arrange his hair and failing miserably. He sighed as he dropped the comb. Here he was looking like a plucked turkey that ran away in the middle of the process, then caught in a storm. What was wrong with letting your hair free? _You'll go bald at this rate, Asami._

Finally at 9am he was out of the penthouse. He said Kirishima on the phone to come two hours late. He approached the limousine, already looking forward to see his reaction. _Ah, there he is._

"Good morning, Asa–" He could swear Kirishima's eyes just popped out of their sockets. And he was gaping. _So amusing._

"A-Asami-sama," Kirishima called with a panicked voice, "Why did you dressed like this?"

"Is there something wrong with my clothes, Kirishima?"

_OH YEAH DAMN THERE IS!_ Kirishima's face was screaming. He (Asami's body) was wearing dark blue jeans that fit him like a second skin, a black long-sleeved t-shirt and a black blazer. He tried on suit but the feeling was suffocating, they didn't stay on him more than 3 minutes; after exploring the depths of the wardrobe he found some casual clothes. His hair was free and falling over his eyes, he gave up the idea of doing his hair after twenty minutes of trying. Asami really had a great body, he couldn't keep his eyes off the mirror for a long time, _again_, after dressed himself.

"Forgive me, Asami-sama, but surely you don't think going to work in such attire, do you?"

"Who said we're going to work?"

"Excuse me?"

The boy smirked, or hoped he was smirking. "Let's go, my dear bespectacled friend. Today we will learn how to be a human."

**(*****)**

"Your orders, sir."

A middle-aged waiter said before he started to set the plates filled with almost all kinds of foods that could be eaten for breakfast. Kirishima and Suoh who joined them on the way to the five-star restaurant, glanced at each other, already working on their newly discovered ability: telepathy.

An eyebrow raised: _"The boss is acting all strange again."_

Eyes averted: _"Don't look at me, I have no idea either."_

A quick nod towards Asami: _"Should we do something?"_

Shoulders slumped slightly: _"Don't know. But this is not normal."_

"Stop it. You two." Their boss' voice jolted them and they gave their full attention to him. "Can't I buy breakfast for my own men?"

Kirishima pushed his spectacles up. "No, sir, of course you can. We were just wondering what brought this change of heart?"

"Kirishima, Suoh," he addressed the two men sitting across him, "I know you're wondering why I'm acting different recently," Kirishima and Suoh looked at each other, "And there's a good reason for that. Don't worry, I'm not crazy," he smirked when Kirishima averted his eyes, "If you put up with my every whim today, I'll tell you what's going on tonight. But you are to never question whatever I do."

The puzzled men shared another look before they nodded and agreed, "Yes, Asami-sama."

The boy smiled and turned his attention to the feast before him. He couldn't decide what to try first. He picked up a piece of grilled fish and hesitantly popped it into his mouth. He would have moaned in delight if it wasn't for the two men watching him intently. He tasted and consumed everything he could reach within minutes, moaning inwardly all the while. Now he understood why people looked so happy while eating; he wondered briefly if he was gluttonous eater when still alive.

"Come on, gentlemen. It's not like I'll eat them all by myself." _Probably... _He saw that a woman on a different table eating some sort of dessert with strawberries and chocolate. "Kirishima? Order for me what that woman is eating."

"You never eat sweet things. Are you sure, Asami-sama?"

"I already said no questions for today, didn't I?"

"Yes..." said the secretary before ordering the dessert for his boss. They picked at their plates, watching the man with poor appetite now eating as if he hadn't eat for days. Kirishima was already in mother-hen mode as his boss often nicknamed him, because he always tried to make Asami-sama eat much more, he smiled mentally, if this is what he meant by _'being human'_ Kirishima thought it wouldn't be that bad.

If only he knew he would regret those words a few hours later...

After having the feast of his _life_ the boy wanted to take a walk, a real walk, feeling the wind on his skin, breathing with each step... These trivial things that most people would pay no mind, maybe he was the same once, now mattered to him greatly. Asami's bodyguards were following him uneasily, eyes sharp and wary of every person passing through them. He knew a man like Asami shouldn't be doing something like walking in middle of a public park but he just couldn't resist it. He stood near a children's park and watched the happy-go-lucky kids and their parents calling them. He always wondered if he had parents. Was someone crying for him, waiting for him to open his eyes? He shook his head, clearing his mind of nasty thoughts. Today is supposed to be a happy day!

A sound like scratching piqued his interest. Listening to find what is it he stepped forward, his eyes searched under the bushes; soon a low mewling has added to scratching. The boy was very surprised when he saw the noise was coming from a small cardboard box. He kneeled and opened the box to see the cutest kitten he ever saw. The little thing was pure white expect for its left ear and a part of its forehead that's light grey and its eyes were orange-gold.

"Hi there, little friend." He picked up the kitten and held it high against his face. The kitten meowed cheerfully, making him smile.

"Asami-sama! It could be diseased!" Kirishima proved to be punctual as he started nagging at him immediately.

"Cool it, Kirishima. It's just a little cat."

Kirishima remembered what his boss said about cats yesterday. _Since when he is a cat lover? If it were a tiger or panther I would have understood but…_

The cat was a 'he.' The boy eyed it closely, those mischievous gold eyes somehow reminded him of Asami. He smirked. _Chance!_

"Kirishima, take a photo of us with your phone."

The spectacled man looked at him confused. "I don't think this is a good–"

"Now!"

"Yes, sir!" Kirishima acted so fast that he almost dropped his cellphone. After taking a few photos of his boss' holding the cat and smiling (and the cat actually posed for the camera,) he said 'it's done' as he pocketed it again.

It's decided! He passed the box on Suoh, who took it from his hands hesitatingly. "Suoh, have someone to take this cat to a vet. Then have it fed and cleaned. I want it at home and safe by the time I returned to the penthouse."

Suoh nodded as he tried to keep his distance from the creature, he wasn't on good terms with cats. The boy patted the cat's head, "Be a good boy now." The cat gave him a look then meowed in return before curling in the corner of the box.

Suoh had remained behind to hand over the cat to a man who will be coming to get it. Before he knew it, the boy found himself in the middle of a crowded area. There were stores, shops, cafes and many more as far as the eye can reach. He smirked, it was time to update Asami's wardrobe.

The cheerful boy dived in the first clothing shop he thought luxurious enough for Asami. He smiled to himself when almost everyone in the shop paused to look at him, no, he meant at Asami. It wasn't bad to be seen by everyone for once. He started to wander in between racks of clothes with Kirishima in tow and a sales girl gazing at him with pure adoration. The girl helped him to select a few pieces, then they went upstairs to try on the clothes.

An hour and a half later his boss finally stepped outside. Kirishima thought he would have a heart attack up there for a moment. He looked disapprovingly at the dozens of shopping bags he is carrying. Just what was Asami-sama trying to do? Surely his fashion sense didn't change within a single day, did it? As if it wasn't enough, Asami-sama made him take a photo of some clothes he tried, some clothes that their styles alternated from emo to gothic or punk. AND a few photos were taken while he was flirting with that sales girl.

Suoh was back and met them at the door, he took in the tired face of his friend. Glancing at the bags he raised an eyebrow and Kirishima shook his head in response. At that time, both of them came to the same conclusions:

1) Their boss has gone crazy.

2) Their boss has a long-lost twin.

3) Their boss has swapped places with a doppelganger.

**(*****)**

Kirishima ended the phone call as he turned towards his boss, who is busy with wolfing his chocolate something dessert down. This time, the man decided to eat (again) at a cafe filled with teenage boys and girls; two of the said girls were sitting together with his boss and, Kirishima noted with slight irritation, fawning all over Asami-sama. Seeing the man in question so comfortable with them, Kirishima had to rethink his boss' sexual preference.

_At least I'm keeping him in sight._ Yes, it really sounded like a thing a mother would say but considering his boss went missing three times in the past four hours he didn't mind the nickname at the moment. Asami-sama was acting like a child anyway, there, he avenged himself on his boss. First, he found him getting a ticket for a horror movie, that resulted in watching the movie all together; unfortunately, he never was fine with ghosts or stuff so he spent the two hours on tapping his PDA work-related things while Asami-sama, like an expert, pointed the mistakes and unrealistic things. Then he caught him chatting and joking with a group of college students while eating ice-cream (he had to admit Asami-sama looked so happy though,) and if it wasn't for his absolute no-no, the man was even planning to go to a karaoke bar with them. Let's not forget he sulked until they found another enjoyable thing.

_But enough is enough,_ he thought. He wasn't sure if his heart could handle more. The dutiful secretary cleared his throath to get everyone's attention. "Ladies, I believe your time with our master has to end here."

One of the girls opened her mouth to tell him off but her words got caught in her throat. Kirishima was pretty sure it was thanks to his bulky, blonde friend hovering over them with shadowy eyes of his. Knitting their thin eyebrows the girls excused themselves.

"We were talking you know."

Kirishima pushed his spectacles up at playful tone of his boss. "I apologize, sir."

"You're such a spoilsport, four-eyes."

_Four-eyes?!_ Kirishima coughed, "I beg to disagree with you, sir." After listening to soft sigh that escaped from his boss' mouth he asked as he pointed the chair across from the other man, "May I...?" Receiving approval he sat and took off his glasses. "Asami-sama... I know we promised not to say a word but the things you did today... as you noticed, they don't suit to a man as in your status. I must say we are really worried. If there is something going on please tell us."

"Save your preach for later, Kirishima. I told you that I'll explain the reason of my actions tonight. Besides, I'm looking different from usual and it's not like people are hiding in every corner; we are on the other side of the city. What's wrong with acting as I please for one day?"

Kirishima sighed to himself. "I understand, sir."

"What was that call about?"

Kirishima put his glasses back on. "As you are well aware, there's an important meeting today at 7pm. I tried to postpone it but the other group insists on meeting you today, for they will return Russia tomorrow."

"Russia?"

"Yes?"

"That means they are speaking in Russian?"

"That's true? Though, you will probably be discussing in English, as always."

"I see, we will leave once I finish my meal."

"Of course, sir," the secretary gave a sigh relief.

Kirishima checked his watch for the fourth time. It's been fifteen minutes since Asami-sama went to the restroom. Nodding to Suoh, they went into the restroom and searched every cubicle (meanwhile apologizing to some people) but their boss was nowhere in sight.

"Look at that," Suoh pointed at the cell phone laying on the vanity top innocently – Asami-sama's cellphone.

"Oh fuck!" Kirishima sweared, even surprising Suoh. Oh fuck indeed.

**(*****)**

The boy looked around to see if there is any familiar face following him. It wasn't his intention to leave without warning but if he were to say that there is no way he could go to the meeting because there is no way he could speak English or Russian or any other language, not to mention discussing business, well, this time for sure Kirishima wouldn't give an inch, especially after giving him a tour around the city.

He moved aimlessly along the crowded streets, with a body and appearance like Asami's it wasn't easy though. He wished he wore hoodies. He was glancing back every now and then so he didn't see the group coming in the opposite direction and bumped into someone. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," the boy apologized quickly.

"No, don't mind it," a dark haired boy spoke as he rubbed his nose.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, no big deal," the boy looked up and his eyes widened when he saw him. Who wouldn't give that reaction when they came face to face with a tall and intimidating man like Asami?

"Kou? Something wrong?" A light haired guy called out to his friend.

"Nothing's wrong, Takato! Coming!" Kou turned to the man and bowed a little. "I apologize again," he waited but the golden eyed man didn't answer or move, just continued to stare at him with unreadable and somewhat dull eyes. "Erm, excuse me?" He waved his hand before his face, that seemed to bring him back.

"Ah, yes, of course. I'm sorry," the man smiled.

Kou nodded, blushing a little bit and ran to catch up with his friends.

"Weird guy," Takato said while glancing at the man.

"Yeah, but he seemed..."

"What?" asked Takato when Kou trailed.

"Never mind."

**(*****)**

"Kou? Takato?"

The boy repeated quietly to himself. Why was his heart beating so fast as if it wanted to escape his chest and what? His eyes watering? He blinked a few times, not wanting to cry in the middle of the street. He cursed one more time whatever or whoever had caused him to forget his precious memories. He was watching the group behind them when an arm placed itself around his shoulder.

"What are you doing here by yourself, Ryu-kun?"

_This voice...! Oh great!_ The boy slowly turned his head to the owner of uninvited arm. Here he was, grinning like a wolf, Yanagi Hiroya.

"Ya–" he cleared his throat, "Hiro. What are _you_ doing here?"

"I asked first."

"Taking a walk?"

"Yeah right... Where is your mother?"

"Mother?"

"You know," he said as rounded his thumb and forefinger and brought them to his eyes like glasses.

The boy grimaced. "I'm alone for now. And I want to remain that way," he hoped the man would get the message but apparently luck wasn't on his side. Hiroya tightened the arm on his shoulder and pulled him towards a club nearby. "What part of I want to be alone don't you understand?"

"Now, now, I've caught you alone for once. A drink wouldn't kill, you know."

"You're getting so pushy," he mumbled but was already inside the club. Since it was still early, the club was practically empty. They were shown to a table by a waitress who seemed to know Hiroya very well. The girl winked at Hiroya and went to bring their drinks, which again ordered by Hiroya for him.

"I hope it's not the end of the world or something. Did you ever wore anything but suit for the past ten years?"

"You have a problem with that?"

Hiroya smirked, "Not at all. It's rather refreshing to see you like in the old days. Ah, this brings back old memories. How old were we when we first came here? Fifteen? This place never changes."

The boy hn-ed. He tried to imagine a fifteen years old brat Asami dancing on the floor, as fascinating as it sounded it was just impossible; he stopped before his imagination went berserk and he ended up on the floor clutching his stomach and laughing like a drain.

The waitress brought their drinks, left with a wink again and Hiroya raised his glass in a toast. The boy imitated his gesture before bringing the glass to his lips, he tried not to grimace as he took a tiny sip.

"Don't be so shy. It's on me."

"Why, thank you."

As soon as he finished his sentence Hiroya's eyes shot up to meet with his, those silver-blue orbs narrowed and a dangerous glint flashed in them, so much so that the boy gulped. But a moment later it was gone. Hiroya leaned back in his seat. "So, Ryuichi-kun, I heard that you're keeping a kitten?"

The boy glared at the man. _Where did he hear that?_ "What are you talking about I wonder?"

"Aww, come on, you know you can't hide anything from me."

The boy sipped his drink, a big gulp this time. He didn't like where this conversation is going. And why the hell he had to spend his precious time with a man he doesn't like? Finishing his drink he stood up as he spoke. "If you don't have anything important to say I'm leaving. I have a meeting to attend."

Before he could take a step though, Yanagi yanked him back by the arm. "Like I said," he started, "It's been such a long time since we saw each other. Let's talk a bit more."

The boy was surprised by his behavior and serious eyes. Was he really this close with Asami? He didn't want to act too suspicious so he decided to get this over with quickly. "Alright. Let's talk."

Hiroya gave an quick smile. "What are you doing here unescorted?"

"Well, let's say I'm free of business for one day and I was really taking a walk." He took a sip from his refilled drink. "You?"

"I've come to see someone."

"Who?"

"I wonder who?"

"You're being annoying."

Hiroya chuckled. "I see that you're still the same as always."

"Same to you."

They literally bickered for another thirty minutes before the boy have had enough. "I need to go," he checked his watch as he spoke a little angrily.

Hiroya stood up at the same time with him. "Let me accompany you then."

He sighed but didn't argue. They got out and started to walk along the sidewalk. "Well? Won't you call Kiri-kun? You don't intend to walk all the way back to home, right?"

"Unfortunately, I didn't bring my cellphone with me."

"My, let me do it for you."

Before he could protest Hiroya's smartphone was already on his ear. As soon as he turned his back to find a quieter place to talk the incarnate ghost hightailed it. He just wanted to have a nice day! Why do things have to go so fucking wrong?!He turned another corner and guess what, ran into a dead end. _Great! Where am I now?_ He chuckled humorlessly, _at least it can't get any worse, right?_

"We're finally alone, Asami Ryuichi," a high-pitched voice sneered out of nowhere.

He turned around abruptly to give whoever it was a piece of his mind but he didn't expect to come face to face with the barrel of a Glock. _Me and my big mouth,_ the boy thought hopelessly.

Meanwhile, Hiroya sighed the tenth time. "Yes, he's fine, don't worry. I said he's with me. For god's sake Kiri-kun! Stop whining already! You're worse than my mother. Okay, wait, I'll give him the phone. Oi, Ryu– ...Oh great."

He should have bought his gun, the boy thought. But what difference would it make? Would he pull and fire a gun to kill someone? And a girl at that? How old was she anyway? Sixteen? Panicking wouldn't do good though, he should calm down and think like Asami. He glared down on the dark haired girl and spoke as calmly as he could. "And who are you?"

"You bastard," the girl spat, "You dare to ask! You killed my big brother!"

"Big brother?"

"Does the name Yasuda ring a bell?"

His eyes widened. Was this girl that Yasuda guy's sister? Didn't Kirishima say they took care of it yesterday? "How did you–" he blurted out.

"How did I find? It's not that hard when you ask someone with a knife on their throat."

The boy slowly circled the place, the gun and owner together with him. Blaming the man, blaming the yakuza, the goddamned idiot yakuza, won't save him at the moment. "And? Do you think you can get away with this? You'll be hunted before you can take a step."

"You think I care?! I lost someone dear to me once again! Because of you! As long as I kill you, I don't care what happens!"

"You should care, you stupid!" The girl's eyes widened a little at his snapping but it wasn't long before they narrowed again. No way in hell he would let someone die because of him again! "Following your brother in death will make you happy? Will your brother be happy? You think it'll end when you die?"

"Sh... Shut up! Don't talk like you know anything about it!"

"Look, your brother's death was an accident. He betrayed me and tried to kill me."

"Liar! I will… I will revenge my big brother!"

The boy let his expression soften. "Your hands are shaking."

"Don't talk!"

"Girl, just listen to me. I didn't do anything to your brother." _A big lie, there._ "He tried to sell my goods behind my back. He was also the one who pulled a gun on me. And fired. Look…" He took off his blazer slowly.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked, tightening her grip on the gun.

"Don't worry. I'll show you the proof of it," he reassured her. He pulled up his sleeve enough to show the bandage on his upper arm. "A bullet from your brother's gun has caused this wound. You know our world. What do you think will happen when someone shot at your boss in front of you?" The girl's eyes filled with tears ready to fall. "I know it's not easy to lose someone you love but–"

"Such a cold bastard like you doesn't have that sort of emotion."

The boy smiled at that. A sad but genuine smile. "Maybe you're right. Please girl–"

"I'm not girl! I have a name! It's Yuuki!"

"Then Yuuki, please listen to me. I don't want to cause another death."

"Why do you care? Trying to save yourself? Because of you... because of you..."

He could see the girl was battling with herself inside. "Yes, I'm a cold bastard. But I'm also a righteous man. Your brother chose his own way, betrayed, ran, fired a gun to kill. And just like him, you will choose your own way. You can still choose to walk away, or kill me to come after me and be a _murderer_."

A tear fell from her brown eyes finally and her trembling hands wavered. He gave a sigh of relief. "Come on, drop your gun." He was reaching for the gun when a loud voice shouted_'You Stupid!'_

He saw Hiroya run towards them and behind him, pure panic on their faces, Kirishima and Suoh. _What the! Did someone beamed them up here?!_ He watched in horror as they aimed their gun at Yuuki.

"Don't you dare shoot!" he shouted at his own men but Yuuki who's shocked to see all armed guys coming to her was already pulling the trigger. Without a second thought, he pushed up her arm which holds the gun and shoved her aside. The bullet fired from Yuuki's gun whizzed past his ear when she lost her balance, both of them ended up falling to the ground. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hiroya and others approached them, guns lowered now.

"Why...?" he heard the girl asked. He turned his head to her and it was then he realized he is on top of Yuuki, covering her smaller body with his own. Blushing a little, he quickly got up but not before snatching the gun away from Yuuki's hand in case she'd go on a kill-crazy rampage in panic.

"I said I won't let someone die because of me again," the boy smiled.

The girl looked at him with pure agony in her eyes. "Why are you letting me go when you killed my big brother without thinking twice?"

Before the boy can answer Hiroya pulled Yuuki by her arm and pushed her to one of his men. He held his gun to Yuuki's temple, ignoring the boy's protest. "Be grateful that he's a forgiving man, you little wench. That lowlife brother of yours was just a traitor bastard. If you had done your homework right, you'd know that already. And the next time you pointed your gun to someone, be sure that you can pull the trigger." He nodded to the man holding the girl while removing the gun. "Now go away," he looked at the boy at that point, "I hate to kill youngsters."

The girl gazed at him in silence all the way she was dragged to one of the cars. The boy was still sitting on the ground, astonished and eyes wide when Hiroya kneeled in front of him, cupped his cheek with one hand and gave a smile between sinister and gentle. "Looks like I made it in time. Really... What a troublemaker."

The boy's heart skipped a loud beat, he suddenly felt dizzy and clenched his eyes shut. He gripped his head when a sharp pang shot through it.

"_I hate to kill youngster."_

_"What a troublemaker."_

Where did he heard that before? Blurred and shadowy snapshots appeared in his head. He was somewhere… somewhere high… and it was night-time… he was scared… so scared… and panicked… he saw something then… a beautiful pair of tiny lights… _golden lights_.

"Asami-sama!"

His eyes snapped open as images disappeared one by one. _No! Come back!_ He closed his eyes again but nothing happened. He opened his mouth to yell at the men before him when he heard that voice in his head, like a calm thunder.

"_That's enough fun for you, brat."_

_Asami?! No way!_ The pain in his head sharpened and he felt his consciousness slipping away from him. "Stop it you bastard! Not yet!"

"Asami… sama…?" Any other time, he would have enjoyed a Kirishima on the verge of a panic attack but not now.

"Get out." This time the words wasn't in his head but fell from his mouth.

"Stop…"

"Now isn't this quite a sight?" Hiroya commented chuckling.

"Yanagi-sama! Please don't say such things!" Kirishima's shaking voice caused his chuckling to level up and become a laughter.

"Asami-sama, please pull yourself together! Just what's wrong with you?"

"Stop nagging, Kirishima–" Asami started, "I'm fine, four-eyes" the boy finished.

The boy understood this was it, his day as a human has ended and he needed to accept it but… he couldn't. Even if his mind told him to leave, his _heart_ clung to this body like a leech.

_Like a leech,_ his mind repeated.

His lips curved into a tiny smile, his surrounding went black slowly, his stomach twisted in knots and he felt himself falling into someone's arms. Forcing himself he look up to see the same, gentle light he saw in those images just now. This time it was silver though.

**(*****)**

Asami felt like he was hit by a truck. A truck weighs a million tons. He opened his eyes slowly, groaned when every muscle of his body bitched in protest.

"Ryu-kun. Stop being a wimpy."

"Shut it... you clever dick," Asami retorted hoarsely. His eyes finally focused on his surroundings and he noticed he was still on the same street with Hiroya, Suoh and for some reason a facing away Kirishima.

"My, you're back."

He let Hiroya to help him on his feet and held on to him for the time being. "What happened?" he asked, obviously confused.

"That's what we want to hear, boss," Suoh answered, his eyes never leaving his.

Asami sighed, looked around, and saw the cause of his stupor, the troublemaker brat from hell, standing a few feet away from him, head hung in guilt.

"Get lost," Asami found himself saying; not knowing the reason, or trying to know.

The boy raised his head slowly, tears visible in his eyes. The man didn't even look at him.

"Get lost!" Asami said again, angrily.

The boy flinched and a tear found its way down his cheek, though it went unnoticed by Asami. And he did, just disappeared, as if he was never there to begin with.

**(*****)**

Asami threw himself on the large couch in his living room with the help of Suoh. The damn brat made his head swim. "Drink and cigarette."

Suoh poured him a drink and on the second thought he brought the bottle as well. Asami accepted the glass, cigarettewith appreciation. At least Hiroya was out of the way, the man replied with a cheeky _"Did something happened?"_ when he threatened him _"Utter a single word about what happened today and find yourself swimming in Tokyo Bay."_ But two men standing before him without making a sound and glaring at him were another story.

"Boss–"

"I know. 'I' promised to tell you after all," he cut in. "Kirishima, Suoh, get yourself a glass and sit down." After they did as they were told he started to talk, which took an hour and a half, including lots of wide eyes, gasping, drinking, panic attack, drinking again, swearing, laughing, stopping Kirishima trying to call an ambulance, did he say drinking?

Finally managing to send them away, Asami dragged his feet to his study. He was feeling extremely weak, tired and sick. And he didn't like it at all.

He sat in chair and turned on the laptop, which contains the file Kirishima prepared. He clicked on it and scrolled down. When he found the "Ikiryo" title he started to read it all over again.

_'If someone holds a sufficient grudge against another person, it is believed that a part or the whole of their soul can temporarily leave their body and appear before the target of their hate. It can be described as a projection of the evil thoughts of a living person, it springs into existence as a manifestation of intense jealousy or hatred, which is directed toward a specific person. In short, it is a ghost created by part of a person's soul that is infused with intense emotions and seeks to act out those emotions despite any changes in its creator. No one can intentionally create it. Once created, it has a will of its own. It seeks out the object of its creator's dark emotions. When it finds its victim, it stays with him and can follow him anywhere.'_

_'An ikiryo is said to be able to possess another living person. The spirits are not tied to whomever they possess, however, may freely move about bodies. The victim probably won't realize exactly what is happening to him. He will feel disturbed and restless. He will tire easily and feel exhausted.'_

Asami gave a very heavy sigh. He just friggin' possessed by a ghost! The very boy he believed that as harmless as a kitten possessed him and did whatever he wanted with his body! He didn't want to believe it at first, didn't want to believe that pure boy was a damned ikiryo, _a living soul,_ and born from desire for revenge and dark emotions. Didn't want to think the said victim is himself. Or the other way round? Was the boy a victim? A victim of Asami's dark world? He asked himself on the first days, if he caused his death somewhat, right? And wasn't the fact that nobody else could see the boy but himself the proof of it?

Asami chuckled to himself. There was no way he would ever forget a sexy ass like that though.

His laugh has died slowly. Various emotions was swirling inside his head, he wanted to blame the ghost for making him feel like this, for turning his life into a mess. Yet, all he could do was blame himself for blaming the innocent boy, for saddening him.

Lighting a cigarette he tried to clear his head before raising his eyes to the screen once again grudgingly.

_'...the easiest way to destroy an ikiryo…'_ – Asami felt his heart squeezing in pain there –_ '…is to seek out the person who generated it. If this person is confronted with the existence of the ikiryo, the creature vanishes forever, regardless of whether the person accepts responsibility for the spirit's creation.'_

So the only way was to find his body? Whether to save the boy _or_ himself. He felt like a total asshole when he thought the last one. However, the last sentence of the document left him with emotions he couldn't put his finger on. Anger was there, but sadness, too. And denying. He also denied it when he first read it, because everything was hard to believe. And sad. Even now…

_'This temporary separation of soul and body would result in sickness. If the separation became permanent, the person who held the grudge will die.'_

**(*****)**

"I see. Keep an eye on him for now. I want to know the slightest change. You did a good job today."

Hiroya hung up the phone after he received the latest information on Ryuichi's condition. Sighing he turned towards the floor-to-ceiling window of his living room. He twirled the amber colored drink in his glass absentmindedly. What a day... He never thought he would talk to him again. He chuckled, that boy was still the same even in the afterlife. He gave a sigh from his nose as he leaned back in the armchair he is sitting.

He gulped the drink down in one swift movement. His uncharacteristically concerned silver eyes stared at the night-time city while he mumbled to himself in a quiet voice.

"You keep cause trouble, _Takaba Akihito_."

**(*****)**

_**Everything about ikiryo almost copied/pasted from wikipeadia, obake-wikispaces and lomion.**_

**I thought it will never end for a moment there! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Though I can't say it's in exactly the same way I wanted it to be. I chose to put the first part of Ikiryo information again, in case you forgot it but make sure you read all of it.**

**And know that every character that shows in this story will have a role in the scenario (maybe sooo far away but they will.) The next chapter will be like an extra, about what Kirishima and Suoh were doing in all those days and how they found out about our ghost boy, full of humor and Kirishima's POV. Their conversation with Asami also will be there, which I didn't tell in this chapter. Hope see you soon!**


End file.
